Misunderstanding (HunHan Ver)
by rinrin kou
Summary: THE END CH 7 Bagaimanapun juga akan kubalas orang yang telah menyebabkan Hani meninggal. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dan tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi... HunHan/Yaoi/M/Mpreg/Hardcore/HardYaoi
1. Chapter 1

**MISUNDERSTANDING (HunHan)**

By Runa P. Kou

Rate : M

YAOI, jadi yang nggak kuat nggak usah maksain yaa mueheehehehehe

Pairing : SeLu HunHan

NB : bahasanya nggak baku wkwkwk bingung soalnya kalo pake bahasa baku, trus ini fic pertama jugaaa jadi mohon maaf kalo kaku, trus gaje juga soo... selamat menikmati..!

Summary:

Bagaimanapun juga akan kubalas orang yang telah membunuh Hani. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dan tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi...

...

 **Prologue**

 **Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"Lihat, lihat Sehun datang...!"

"Kyaaa! _Oppa_ ... _Oppaa_..."

 _Berisik_ batin Sehun.

Sehun, jika digambarkan dia adalah sosok pria yang sempurna, tampan, cerdas, dan merupakan anak konglomerat terkenal di Seoul. Ayahnya merupakan pemilik perusahaan hotel yang cabangnya telah tersebar di Eropa dan Asia. Dulu Sehun merupakan anak yang ramah dan akrab dengan teman-temannya. Tapi itu dulu sebelum adiknya, Hani meninggal. Semenjak Hani meninggal, sehun berubah sifatnya menjadi pendiam, emosional, dan pendendam. Hanya Chanyeol, Kai, dan Kris yang masih setia menjadi sahabatnya. Sehun pernah berkata kepada ketiga sahabatnya bahwa ia akan membalas dendam kepada orang yang bertanggungjawab atas kematian Hani.

Sehun berjalan memasuki kelas dan duduk di bangku belakang dimana sudah ada ketiga sahabatnya yang sudah lebih dulu sampai.

"Yo, Sehun! Aku kira kamu tidak masuk lagi."

" _Appa_ lagi di rumah Kris."

"Tadi aku habis mengumpulkan tugas ke _seonsaengnim,_ lalu aku diberi tahu kalau akan ada murid baru di kelas kita. Dia dari Jepang, lho!"

"Yang benar Yeol, lalu _Ssem_ berkata apa lagi?"

"Kalian akan kaget begitu aku sebut namanya, dia dulu satu smp sama kita Kai, sahabatnya Kyungie sama Bakkie."

"Ohh ... Luhan ?"

"Yap ... betul sekali seratus poin untuk Kai!"

"Tapi kenapa dia pindah sekarang ya ? tanggung sudah kelas 3, seharusnya dia pindah saat masuk kuliah saja".

"Terserah Luhan Yeol, Baekkie sudah kamu beri kabar mengenai Luhan yang akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Oh iya lupa, aku _Line_ dia dulu"

"Dasar dobbie!"

Tanpa disadari Kai dan Chanyeol ada dua orang yang berubah mimik mukanya yang satu tersenyum penuh arti dan yang satunya lagi diam menahan amarah yang sangat besar.

"Kau mau kemana, Hun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Atap, absenin."

"Aku juga absenin ya ada urusan." Kris langsung pergi keluar kelas

"Iya-iya memang kita berdua saja ya Kai yang niat sekolah, ha..ha.."

"Kau pasti langsung tidur jam kedua dobbie"

"Kurang ajar !", jawab Chanyeol sambil memukul punggung Kai.

...

 **Atap Sekolah**

Luhan, akhirnya kembali juga dia ke Korea. Akhirnya bisa kubalaskan dendam Hani. Enak sekali dia pergi ke Jepang setelah apa yang dia lakukan ke Hani.

"Hun."

Sehun yang sedang melamun tak mendengar kalau dia dipanggil.

"Woi, Hun!"

"Kris! Mengagetkan saja!"

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu, jadi sudah lupakan saja dendammu. Hani pasti tidak ingin kau menjadi seperti ini".

"Lalu kau sebagai pacarnya tidak marah?, dia yang membuat Hani meninggal dan kau menerimanya begitu saja?"

"Kau tahu darimana kalau dia yang membuat Hani meninggal", jawab Kris pelan dengan _poker face_ -nya

"Kau berkata apa tadi ?"

"Tidak, aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Mau kemana ?"

"Pulang"

Setelah Sehun pergi, Kris mengambil ponsel dari sakunya dan menelepon seseorang.

"Dia kembali"

"Siapa"

"Si kambing hitam..."

"Mau bagaimana?"

"biarkan saja, aku hanya ingin keluarga Oh jatuh"

"Baiklah..."

...

 **Toky** **o, Jepang**

"Luhan, kamu sudah yakin mau kembali ke Seoul?"

"Ne, _Eomma_. Luhan sudah siap, Luhan juga sudah kangen sama Bekhyunnie dan Kyungsoo"

"Kalau kamu sudah yakin eomma tidak akan mencegah lagi, tapi hati-hati ya"

"Ne _Eomma_ "

Luhan beranjak dari duduknya dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa takut, Luhan takut kembali ke Korea. Tapi menurut dokternya jalan terbaik untuk bisa sembuh adalah ia harus kembali ke Korea dan menangkap orang-orang yang telah berbuat hal tersebut kepadanya. Luhan mengambil _diary_ di dalam nakasnya dan menulis,'Aku Xi Luhan pasti bisa sembuh, aku Xi Luhan pasti bisa menangkap orang-orang yang telah berbuat jahat padaku, aku Xi Luhan pasti bisa hidup bahagia di Korea'.

...

 **Keesokan harinya...**

 **Bandara Internasional Tokyo**

"Hati-hati ya nak, maaf _eomma_ tidak bisa mengantar sampai Korea"

" _Nan kwaenchana eomma, eomma_ juga hati-hati ya di sini kan _eomma_ hanya sendiri"

"Iya.. _eomma_ akan lebih berhati-hati"

"Luhan masuk ya _eomma_ , kalau Luhan sudah lebih baik Luhan pasti main ke rumah _eomma_ lagi".

"Iya nak, hati-hati. _Eomma_ tunggu janjimu itu"

 _Eomma_ Luhan mencium kening Luhan dan Luhan memeluknya sebelum Luhan masuk ke dalam. Setelah Luhan masuk ke dalam, Luhan _eomma_ mengambil ponsel di dalam _shoulder bag_ nya dan menghubungi seseorang.

" _Yeoboseyo,_ Luhan _appa_?"

" _Ne,_ Luhan _eomma_ "

"Baru saja aku mengantar Luhannie ke bandara, dia kembali ke Korea"

" _Mwo_? Kenapa kau izinkan Luhan kembali ke Korea?!"

"Karena dia ingin sembuh Luhan _appa_! Kau tidak ingin dia sembuh? Jalan satu-satunya adalah dia kembali ke Korea dan melawan ketakutannya"

" _Arayo,_ nanti akan kusuruh supir untuk menjemput Luhan"

" _Kamsaheyo,_ Luhan _appa_ , sudah dulu ya nanti aku hubungi lagi"

"Tao..."

 _Eomma_ Luhan aka Tao langsung diam membeku. Pertama kali Suho memanggil langsung namanya semenjak perceraiannya 7 tahun yang lalu.

" _Ne_ Suhoya?"

"Aku berharap kau juga akan kembali ke Korea dan memulai lagi denganku"

"Aku.. aku masih belum siap Suhoya, tapi aku pasti akan kembali"

Tao langsung menutup sambungan teleponnya, tanpa disadari air mata mengalir dari matanya.

 _ **Flash back...**_

"Kamu yakin akan bercerai Tao?", tanya Yesung.

"Iya aku sudah mantap, mungkin dengan begini kita semua bisa bahagia dengan kehidupan masing-masing", Jawab Tao pelan.

"Tapi aku yakin kalau Suho masih mencintaimu", Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Iya tapi aku yang tidak bisa hidup seperti ini", Jawab Tao dengan sedih, air matanya pun jatuh saat mengingat mantan suaminya itu.

Tao dan Suho telah berpacaran lama. Dia, suho, Chen, Siwon, Kyuhyun, dan Yesung juga telah bersahabat dari mereka sma. Suatu hari, Tao mendapat kabar dari Kyuhyun kalau dia akan menikahi Yesung yang ternyata telah berbadan dua. Tao yang mendengar kabar gembira tersebut ikut senang dan mengucapkan selamat kepada mereka. Lain halnya dengan Siwon yang tidak menerima hal tersebut karena Siwon mencintai Yesung. Siwon tidak datang ke acara pernikahan dan memilih untuk pergi ke bar. Siwon yang sedang mabuk berat menghubungi Chen untuk menemaninya di bar, Chen yang menyukai Siwon mengambil kesempatan dengan membawa Siwon bermalam di hotel. Chen akhirnya hamil dan Siwon terpaksa menikahinya. Hubungan pernikahan Chen dan Siwon penuh dengan pertikaian. Siwon selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Chen yang sudah tidak kuat akhirnya memilih kabur dari rumah dan mengungsi ke rumah Suho-Tao. Chen meninggalkan anaknya Kris di rumah. Saat Siwon pulang dan mengetahui bahwa istrinya telah kabur, marah dan memukul Kris yang masih kecil.

Awalnya, tidak ada masalah saat Chen mengungsi di rumah Tao. Tapi lambat laun ada yang berubah dari diri Suho. Ia lebih memperhatikan Chen dibanding Tao. Tao pernah menanyakan mengenai hal tersebut dan Suho hanya berkata,"Kasihan Chen, kalau kamu diposisinya pasti kamu juga akan merasakan apa yang dia rasakan".

Puncaknya adalah saat Tao pulang dari kantor dan melihat Suho dan Chen sedang berpelukan, saat itu juga Tao berfikir untuk mengalah dan bercerai dengan Suho.

Di lain sisi Suho sebenarnya tidak memiliki rasa dengan Chen. Adegan berpelukan yang dilihat Tao pun hanyalah kecelakaan. Suho hanya menolong Chen yang kakinya tergelincir lantai yang licin. Tapi apa daya Tao memilih untuk pergi dan Suho tidak dapat untuk mencegahnya.

 _ **Flash Back end...**_

...

 **Bandara Incheon, Seoul**

"Akhirnya sampai juga"

Luhan turun dari pesawat dan berjalan keluar untuk memanggil taksi.

"Tuan muda Xi!"

Luhan berhenti dan mencari orang yang memanggilnya, saat Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang terlihat seorang pria paruh baya berbadan tegap dengan rambut rapi melambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

"Astaga _Ahjussi_ , sudah lama ya"

"Iya, tuan muda sekarang sudah besar sudah bertambah tampan"

"Ah _Ahjussi_ bisa saja"

"Ayo tuan muda, sini saya bawakan kopernya"

"Terima kasih _Ahjussi"_

Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan memikirkan banyak hal, lalu ia teringat sahabatnya Baekkie dan Kyungie. Luhan coba untuk menghubungi mereka dengan _Line_.

'Teman-teman, aku sudah di Korea lagi'

Tidak ada balasan dari mereka, mungkin mereka sudah ganti id pikir Luhan.

...

 **Rumah Sehun**

Sehun tidur dengan resah, sesekali ia membalik badan ke kiri dan kanan. Sehun memikirkan banyak hal, mulai dari balas dendam Hani, kematian ibunya dan perkataan Kris untuk memaafkan Luhan. Sehun akhirnya terbangun dan kekamar mandi. Sehun mencuci mukanya di wastafel dan menatap mukanya di cermin.

Ia bergumam,"Aku tak bisa memaafkan Luhan, iya dan dia akan merasakan seperti yang Hani rasakan".

...

 **Pagi hari...**

 **Rumah Luhan**

Luhan bangun dan bergegas untuk mandi. Hari ini perasaannya lebih baik, memang benar apa yang dikatakan dokter, ia harus kembali ke Korea. Sekarang dia merasa senang dan gugup karena hari ini ia akan masuk ke sekolha barunya di Korea. Sebenarnya saat di Jepang, Luhan tidak masuk ke sekolah umum. _Eomma_ nya takut terjadi sesuatu lagi dengan Luhan dan memustuskan untuk Luhan _home schooling_ saja.

Luhan turun untuk sarapan dengan _appa_ nya.

"Pagi _appa_ "

"Pagi nak, sudah siap untuk sekolah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Nanti kamu diantar Jo _ahjussi_ , pulangnya juga kalau mau dijemput juga kamu telepon saja _ahjussi, arasseo_?"

" _Ne appa_ , Luhan berangkat dulu ya"

"Iya, hati-hati"

... **SHS**

"Yo Hun, tumben sudah datang. Biasanya kau masuk kelas waktu istirahat pertama"

"Sedang mood", jawab Sehun. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah orang yang sangat ia benci.

 **Bel masuk berbunyi...**

"Sudah bel ayo duduk nanti _ssaem_ ngambek lagi seperti kemarin".

"Itu karena kemarin kamu tidur Dobbie"

"Oh iya lupa", Chanyeol tertawa malu.

 _Ssaem_ memasuki kelas diikuti oleh Luhan. Murid-murid yang melihatnya kagum melihatnya. Mata bulat kecil sperti mata rusa, bibir mungil merah muda, intinya lebih cantik dibanding perempuan (xixixixixi!)

"Perkenalkan anak baru namanya Xi Luhan pindahan dari Jepang", _ssaem_ membuka kelas dengan memperkenalkan Luhan.

"Iya nama saya Xi Luhan saya pindahan dari jepang, tapi saya campuran china-korea, saya juga dulu tinggal di Korean 3 tahun yang lalu dan saya pindah ke Jepang dan berakhir kembali lagi ke Korea, semoga kita semua dapat berteman dengan baik.l terima kasih", Luhan menutup perkenalannya dengan senyum manisnya.

Sehun mengangkat tangannya untuk bertanya,"Apa alasanmu pindah ke Jepang 3 tahun yang lalu?"

Luhan diam, keringat dingin mulai membasahi wajah cantiknya.

"A...alasan saya pindah ke Jepang 3 tahun yang lalu karena..."

"Ya Luhan pertanyaannya dijawab nanti saja ya saat istirahat, sekarang kamu duduk di kursi belakang, saya akan memulai kelas"

"Baik _ssaem_ "

Luhan berjalan kebelakang, ia mendapat tempat duduk di sudut belakang dekat jendela. Saat berjalan ke belakang, tanpa sengaja Luhan bertatapan mata dengan Sehun. Tatapan mata Sehun seperti akan menusuk jantung Luhan saat itu juga. Tiba-tiba Luhan merasa merinding dibuatnya.

Sehun menatap Luhan dari Ia berdiri di depan kelas sampai berjalan ke belakang. Jadi ini Xi Luhan, ternyata tipe polos di depan tapi busuk di belakang. Sehun tersenyum evil dengan mata penuh kebencian...

-To be continued-

...

Yaaaa selesai juga chapter 1 ini, maaf banget ya kalo misalnya garing soalnya bener2 galau jadi ada ide tapi bingung jabarinnya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnyaaaaa


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

Bagaimanapun juga akan kubalas orang yang telah membunuh Hani. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dan tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi...

...

 **Sebelumnya...**

Sehun menatap Luhan dari dia di depan sampai Luhan berjalan ke belakang. Jadi ini Xi Luhan, ternyata tipe polos di depan tapi busuk di belakang. Sehun tersenyum evil dengan mata penuh kebencian...

Title: Misunderstanding

Rate M

Pairing HunHan. YAOI

Ch 2

...

 **Istiraharat siang...**

"Luhan.. Masih ingat aku tidak?", Chanyeol bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"hmm, kamu Chanyeol pacarnya Baekki ya?"

"Iya, kamu masih ingat sama aku?padahal aku sudah memanjangkan rambut sekarang"

"Aku mengingat dari suaramu, Yeol"

"Untung saja kamu masih mengingatku, tadi Baekkie _line_ aku. Aku disuruh menjagamu katanya"

"Menjagaku dari siapa? Dia terkadang suka berlebihan Yeol"

"Iya dia memang terlalu _over protective_ Lu, tapi hanya dia yang membuatku menyukai pria"

"Haha, Baekkie memang seperti itu"

Sehun yang duduk dua kursi di depan Luhan mendengar pembicaraan Luhan dengan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dingin. Sehun lalu berjalan menuju kursi tempat Luhan dan Chanyeol duduk

"Yeol, aku mau pulang absenin ya"

"Lagi? Baiklah.. oh iya Luhan ini Sehun dia adalah sahabatku sejak sd"

Luhan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk melihat orang yang bernama Sehun dan terkejut saat melihat wajahnya. Sehun adalah laki - laki yang menatapnya tajam tadi pagi. Luhan berfikir untuk _positive thinking_ mungkin saja Sehun sedang _bad mood_ tadi pagi dan memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Halo, aku Luhan salam kenal"

Sehun yang disapa oleh Luhan hanya menatap Luhan tajam dan pergi keluar kelas.

"Maaf ya Lu, Sehun sifatnya memang seperti itu. Dia dingin tapi sebenarnya dia adalah pria yang baik jika kamu sudah mengenalnya dengan akrab"

"Iya Yeol tidak apa - apa", Luhan tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan kegiatannya.

...

 **Rumah Sehun**

Sehun masuk kamarnya. Ia menarik dasinya dengan kasar dan melemparnya dengan asal lalu ia menekan tombol tersembunyi di rak buku, tiba-tiba rak buku bergeser dan terlihat sebuah ruangan satu pintu dengan tangga menurun menuju bawah. Sehun memasuki ruangan gelap tersebut dan berjalan menuju saklar lampu, terlihat jelas isi dari ruangan tersebut, sebuah kasur king size dengan meja nakas kecil di samping kiri dan kanannya, di sudut ruangan tersebut terdapat pintu menuju ruangan lain dan lemari kayu yang terlihat tua tapi masih tetap kokoh.

Sehun menjatuhkan badannya ke kasur, pikirannya masih melayang saat ia berada di kelas tadi pagi. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya ke kepala kasur dan menghubungi seseorang.

"Hyung"

"Yo Sehun, ada apa menelepon?"

"Luhan sudah kembali"

Hening sejenak..

"Hyung?"

"Iya Hun, kita harus membalas apa yang telah Luhan lakukan terhadap Hani"

"Iya Hyung, bagaimana kabar orang-orang suruhan Luhan? Apakah mereka sudah memberikan kesaksiannya?"

"Sudah Hun, aku sudah memenjarakan mereka semua, mereka juga sudah menceritakan semuanya ke pihak kepolisian tapi mereka tidak menyebutkan nama Luhan sama sekali seperti yang kau perintahkan."

"Bagus Hyung, terima kasih atas bantuannya 2 tahun ini. Tanpa Hyung aku tidak akan tahu kebenaran yang sebenarnya."

"Iya Hun, tapi bukankah lebih baik kita menyerahkan semuanya ke pihak berwajib?"

"Tidak Hyung, aku akan membalasnya sama seperti yang dia lakukan terhadap Hani tanpa terkecuali", dan aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri batin Sehun.

"Yasudahlah aku percaya padamu Hun, aku hanya tidak ingin kamu dibutakan oleh dendam dan tidak melihat kebenaran yang lain"

"Maksud Hyung apa? Jadi Luhan tidak bersalah melakukan hal tersebut kepada Hani?"

"Bukan begitu Hun, aku telah menyelidiki Luhan selama dia tinggal di Jepang dan dia bukanlah anak pebuat onar seperti yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang suruhannya"

"Mungkin saja dia berpura-pura Hyung! Aku tidak akan tertipu dengan muka sok polosnya itu Hyung! Aku hanya ingin mengatakan tolong jaga rahasia ini dari _appa_ aku tidak ingin _appa_ tahu"

"Iya Hun, aku akan terus mencari tahu karena sampai sekarang aku masih merasa ada yang ganjal"

Sehun memutus teleponnya dengan Hyungnya a.k.a Jaejoong, kakak sepupu dari pihak mamanya.

...

 **Rumah Luhan**

Luhan memasuki rumah dengan gontai. Badannya letih dan kepalanya pusing. Sudah lama Luhan tidak beraktivitas, dan sekarang ia letih sekali. Otaknya terlalu banyak digunakan untuk berpikir saat di sekolah. Luhan memasuki kamarnya, menanggalkan seragamnya asal dan jatuh terlelap di kasur kamarnya.

 **Malam Harinya**

"Dimana Luhan?"

"Luhan sudah tidur di kamarnya Tuan, sepertinya Luhan lelah di hari pertamanya sekolah"

"Yasudah jangan dibangunkan jika seperti itu, tapi Luhan tidak kambuh lagi kan hari ini"

"Tidak Tuan, Luhan terlalu sibuk dengan sekolahnya sehingga dia tidak kambuh Luhan"

"Baguslah jika seperti itu, tidak salah Luhan kembali ke Korea"

"Benar Tuan"

...

 **Keesokan harinya**

Luhan hendak memasukkan sepatunya ke dalam dan menukarnya dengan sandal di dalam rak. Saat membuka raknya ada surat diletakkan di bawah sandalnya. Luhan mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya.

'aku tahu rahasia kepindahanmu 2 tahun lalu ke Jepang, jika rahasiamu tidak ingin terbongkar datang ke taman Y jam 10 malam nanti. Kuperingatkan untuk datang sendiri atau rahasiamu terbongkar esok harinya di sekolah dan lingkungan rumahmu. Sekali kuperingatkan untuk tidak berbuat macam - macam dan membicarakannya dengan orang sekitarmu karena aku selalu mengawasimu.'

Luhan yang telah membaca _black mail_ dari rak sepatunya berubah menjadi tegang, mukanya berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Tiba-tiba peluh keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya. Luhan melirik ke sekelilingnya mencari tahu siapa yang sedang mengawasinya tapi sulit mengetahuinya dilihat dari banyaknya siswa yang berlalu lalang di sana. Luhan tidak memiliki pilihan selain untuk datang ke taman Y nanti malam.

...

 **Malam harinya**

Luhan keluar rumah secara diam - diam karena tidak ingin membangunkan orag rumah termasuk _appa_ nya. Luhan membawa obat-obatnya dan alat kejut sebagai pertahanan.

Sesampainya di taman Y, Luhan tidak melihat adanya tanda – tanda manusia di sana. Merasa dia telah dibohongi, Luhan bergegas untuk pulang ke rumahnya sebelum ayahnya tahu jika ia telah keluar rumah tanpa izin dan tanpa di temani oleh pengawalnya.

Luhan yang telah berbalik arah tidak melihat ada 3 orang yang berjalan mengendap – endap menuju ke arahnya. Tiba – tiba Luhan dibekap mulutnya dengan kain yang telah di beri cairan _chloroform_ dan Luhan pun terjatuh yang di tangkap oleh orang yang membekapnya.

Luhan dibawa ke dalam mobil putih yang sudah menunggu di parkiran taman.

"Kerja bagus kalian bertiga"

"Terima kasih bos"

"Cek kalian akan ku transfer hari ini juga"

"Siap bos sekali lagi terima kasih"

Pintu mobil putih itu tertutup dan berjalan ke luar dari perkiran taman.

"selamat datang Luhan, selamat datang di nerakamu", muncul seringai di wajah pria itu.

 **TBC**

 **...**

AAAhhhh akhirnya bisa update juga setelah UTS yang menggalaukan hati (*plak), maaf banget ya nggak bisa update cepet-cepet sama terima kasih banget ya yang udah ngasih review bisa buat belajar Runa yang masih belum ada apa-apanya ini. Runa yang baru pertama kali bikin ff ini tergugah gara-gara suka baca trus kepikiran ide jadi pengen nyoba bikin ff gitu, ternyata mengetik ff itu nggak semudah yang dikira ya hha...

Terima kasih Runa ucapkan kepada Ricchi-sensei yang sudah memberi support dan saran untuk menggunakan bahasa baku walaupun Runanya masih belum terbiasa.

Karena Runa mahasiswi kedokteran baru jadi belum bisa manajemen waktu jadi updatenya lama banget untung blok yang sekarang lagi nggak terlalu sibuk semoga next chapternya bisa cepat di ketik amminnn.

Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya... Y^~^Y


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

Bagaimanapun juga akan kubalas orang yang telah membunuh Hani. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dan tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi...

...

 **Sebelumnya...**

"selamat datang Luhan, selamat datang di nerakamu", muncul seringai di wajah pria itu.

Title: Misunderstanding

Rate M

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing HunHan. YAOI

Ch 3

...

Luhan membuka matanya dengan perlahan tapi yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya tetapi tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan. Ia merasa ada yang menahan tangannya di atas kepalanya. Badannya terasa lemas dan mulutnya di ikat dengan kain sehingga Luhan tidak dapat berbicara. Saat itu juga dia mengingat apa yang terjadi, tadi Luhan ada di taman lalu ada yang membekapnya dari belakang pasti dia sedang diculik. Luhan berusaha menggerakkan badannya dan berusaha melepas ikatan di pergelangan tangannya tapi nihil, pasti akan membekas kemerahan di pergelangan tangannya akibat ikatan yang kuat di pergelangan tangannya itu.

Sudah cukup lama Luhan berusaha melepaskan ikatan di tangannya dan akhirnya ia menyerah dan memilih untuk diam.

"Sudah lelah huh?"

Luhan yang mendengar suara dingin itu mulai merasa panik. Luhan mulai menggerakkan tangannya lagi berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan di tangannya. Sehun berjalan mendekati Luhan dan menarik ikatan kepala yang menutup mata dan melepas ikatan kain yang membekap mulut Luhan. Luhan yang belum terbiasa dengan cahaya belum dapat melihat siapa pelaku yang telah melakukan penyekapan terhadapnya. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya, matanya mulai dapat menerima cahaya dan ia melihat seorang pria sedang menatapnya dengan tajam. Sehun, ialah pelaku penyekapan Luhan. Luhan merasakan pening di kepalanya. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan terhadap Sehun.

"Se...sehun"

"Hmm, ada apa Luhan?"

"Bi...bisakah kau membuka ikatan di tanganku? A..a..ku minta maaf jika telah berbuat salah kepadamu?", cicit Luhan ketakutan.

"Minta maaf? Kau ingin minta maaf? Setelah kau membunuh Hani dan kabur ke Jepang dua tahun yang lalu dan kau baru ingin minta maaf sekarang! Sungguh tak tahu malu"

"Tapi aku tidak mengenal Hani, aku bersumpah tidak pernah membunuh seorang pun seumur hidupku asal kau tahu, Hun!", Luhan berkata setengah berteriak mencoba untuk mebela dirinya yang memang tidak bersalah.

"Masih tidak mau mengakui hmm.. akan kubuat kau mengingat apa yang telah kau perbuat ke Hani", Sehun menaiki ranjang dan hendak melucuti baju Luhan.

"Se..hun tolong aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, ini semua salah paham", cicit Luhan yang mengetahui akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Luhan memundurkan badannya hingga punggungnya menempel pada kepala ranjang.

"Salah paham? Aku sudah memiliki bukti dan kau tidak dapat lagi mengelak"

Luhan menendang Sehun, ia ketakutan setengah mati. Sehun yang geram menari kaki Luhan hingga Luhan berbaring lagi di bawah badannya.

"Se..hun ku..mohoon", Luhan terus menggeliatkan badannya berusaha untuk meronta dari Sehun.

*PLAK

"DIAM!", Sehun menampar pipi Luhan karena Luhan tidak mau diam. Luhan dapat merasakan pipinya terasa panas dan terasa perih sepertinya bibirnya sobek. Setelah ditampar, Luhan sudah tidak bergerak lagi, air matanya mulai mengalir ke pipinya sesekali mengenai luka di ujung bibirnya akibat dari Sehun.

"Sehun hiks..kumohon", Luhan mulai sesenggukan dia terus memohon kepada Sehun untuk dilepaskan.

"Diam kau berisik!", Sehun menarik robek baju Luhan hingga tidak ada sehelai benang pun yang membalut tubuh Luhan. Sehun melepas bajunya juga hingga tidak ada yang tersisa. Sehun mengangkat paha Luhan dan meletakkannya di atas pundaknya. Tanpa aba – aba dan penetrasi Sehun langsung memasukkan miliknya ke lubang Luhan.

"Aaakhh sa..kitt am..puun", Luhan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Badan bagian bawahnya serasa terbelah menjadi dua, dapat Luhan rasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir di bagian bawahnya sesuatu yang berbau anyir. Sehun terus menghentak – hentakkan tubuh Luhan hingga miliknya semakin masuk ke dalam lubang milik Luhan.

"Aaarggh", Sehun menggeram. Ia terus menggenjot Luhan dan menampar Luhan berkali – kali, yang disetubuhi sudah tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Badannya terasa sangat sakit. Luhan tiba – tiba merasa sesak napas, ia kambuh lagi. Peristiwa 2 tahun yang lalu kembali muncul di ingatannya.

"Am..pun..a..ku..tidak akan mengatakannya ke siapapun le..paskan aku", Luhan mulai meracau tidak jelas tetapi tidak dihiraukan oleh Sehun.

Sehun menghentikan aksinya dan melepas ikatan di tangan Luhan. Ternyata Sehun belum selesai, ia membalik tubuh Luhan dan membuatnya menungging. Luhan sudah hilang kesadarannya matanya sudah sayu, alam bawah sadarnya memperlihatkan kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

Luhan terus meracau tidak jelas walaupun suaranya lama – lama berubah menjadi bisikkan sedangkan Sehun terus menghentak – hentakkan tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan benar – benar pingsan. Karena kesal dengan Luhan yang lemah, Sehun memukul pantat Luhan untuk membuatnya sadar tetapi Luhan sudah tidak dapat bangun lagi. Sehun geram dan mengehentikan kegiatannya.

Sehun meninggalkan Luhan begitu saja di atas ranjang tanpa menyelimuti tubuh Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan cairan putih miliknya dan Sehun.

"Dasar lemah, ini baru permulaan Luhan kau akan kubuat lebih menderita lagi", Sehun berjalan ke luar ruangan.

...

Luhan membuka matanya, tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan dan napasnya memburu. Badannya sulit untuk digerakkan. Luhan merangkak menuju kepala ranjang dan menyandarkan badannya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan mencari sesuatu. Matanya menangkap apa yang dicari, tasnya. Luhan perlu tasnya, ia harus meminum obatnya. Luhan mencoba untuk berdiri dari ranjang tetapi sangat sulit. Kakinya bergetar dan lemas. Luhan terjatuh dan menyeret badannya menuju tasnya. Tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat menahan lagi. Luhan berhasil meraih tasnya saat dibuka obat yang dicari tidak ada di dalamnya.

"Mencari ini hmm"

Tubuh Luhan menegang, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat Sehun sedang berjalan mendekati dirinya.

"Se..hun to..long obatku",Luhan terengah – engah napasnya sudah sangat sesak gejala panik yang dia alami sudah parah.

"Berani sekali kau memerintahku Luhan", Sehun berjongkok di depan Luhan dan mencengkram kedua pipi Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Tetapi Sehun tetap memberikan obatnya ke Luhan.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mati sekarang karena aku masih ingin menyiksamu pembunuh", Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di pipi Luhan dan meninggalkan Luhan di ruangan tersebut sendiri.

...

 **Rumah Luhan**

"Apa Luhan menghilang?"

"I..ya tuan, Luhan tidak ada di mana – mana. Saya juga sudah menghubungi temannya dan mereka tidak mengetahui apa – apa"

Suho menghubungi polisi dan melaporkan kehilangan putra semata wayangnya itu. Setelah menghubungi polisi, Suho menghubungi mantan istrinya Tao.

"Tao..."

"Ada apa Suho _ya_ , bagaimana kabar Luhan?"

"Tao, aku akan memberitahu sesuatu tetapi tolong tenang dan jangan panik"

Senyuman di bibir cantik Tao menghilang, pasti ada yang tidak beres ya Tuhan semoga tidak ada terjadi dengan anakku Luhan. Tao menarik napas panjang dan menjawab,"Ya Suho _ya_ aku tidak akan panik"

"Tao _ya_ , anak kita Luhan... menghilang. Kumohon untuk tenang, sekretaris Kim akan menjemputmu siapkan barang – barangmu karena kau harus kembali ke Korea"

"Ba..bagaimana bisa Suho _ya_? Mengapa kau tidak menjaga anak kita ya Tuhan... kau sudah menghubungi polisi? Jangan sampai kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu terulang kembali"

"Jangan panik Tao aku tahu aku bukanlah ayah yang baik untuk Luhan, aku sudah melaporkan ke polisi dan aku juga sudah menyewa detektif swasta untuk mencari Luhan"

"Iya Suho, aku akan siap – siap semoga tidak ada yang terjadi dengan Luhan"

"Iya Tao _ya_ semoga anak kita baik – baik saja"

Tao memutus telepon dan bersiap – siap, banyak pikiran di benaknya.

...

 **Di sebuah cafe**

"Hyung, aku ingin minta tolong"

"Minta tolong apa Hun?"

"Tolong cari informasi mengenai Luhan semuanya, dan alasan Luhan mengonsumsi obat anti depresan Hyung"

"Baiklah, tapi darimana kau tahu kalau Luhan mengonsumsi obat anti depresan?"

"Aku melihatnya di kelas Hyung"

"Oke akan kukabari jika sudah mendapatkan kabar"

"Terima kasih Hyung"

"Kembali"

...

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, rupanya ia tertidur di lantai setelah meminum obatnya. Napasnya sudah kembali normal dan kakinya sudah dapat dipakai untuk berjalan meskipun agak terseok gara – gara kejadian kemarin malam yang mengakibatkan _hole_ miliknya terluka. Luhan berjalan menuju pintu di samping lemari kayu. Ternyata kamar mandi batin Luhan, berarti jalan satu – satunya hanyalah pintu yang harus melewati tangga ke atas itu. Luhan akhirnya membersihkan badannya. Selesai mandi Luhan mencari pakaian namun nihil, pakaian yang ia gunakan semalam juga sudah sobek oleh Sehun. Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang, ia memikirkan perkataan Sehun semalam, pembunuh dan Hani. Luhan berpikir keras, ia mencoba mengingat siapa Hani. Tetapi sekeras apapun ia mengingat ia tidak pernah mengenal ataupun melihat Hani. Luhan takut kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, membuat dirinya menjadi jijik akan dirinya seperti saat 2 tahun yang lalu.

 **TBC**

...


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:

Bagaimanapun juga akan kubalas orang yang telah membunuh Hani. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dan tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi...

 **...**

Luhan takut kejadian semalam akan terulang lagi, membuat dirinya menjadi jijik akan dirinya seperti saat 2 tahun yang lalu.

Title: Misunderstanding

Rate M

Pairing HunHan. YAOI

Warning: Typo, bahasa tidak baku

Ch 4

...

 **Flash back**

Luhan sedang berjalan pulang, ia melewati gudang tua yang tidak terpakai. Lalu ia mendengar suara _yeoja_ meminta tolong. Karena merasa penasaran Luhan melangkahkan kakinya menuju gudang tua tersebut. Luhan mengintip melalui celah gudang dan Luhan terkejut. di dalam gudang ada seorang _yeoja_ yang menggunakan seragam yang sama dengannya sedang di perkosa masal oleh sekelompok orang asing yang tidak dikenal Luhan.

Luhan segera mengambil ponsel di saku celananya hendak menghubungi polisi. Tanpa disadari oleh Luhan ada seseorang dibelakangnya membawa tongkat dan Luhan dipukul pingsan. Saat Luhan sadar ia sudah di dalam gudang ia diikat tangan, kaki, dan kedua matanya. Luhan mendegar suara rintihan _yeoja_ itu dan ia menggumamkan kata 'Kris kau pasti akan menyesal' dan ' _Oppa_ pasti tidak akan tinggal diam'. Luhan dibuka ikatan dimatanya dan ia diseret ke tengah gudang.

"Cepat tulis surat sesuai dengan yang kutulis"

"Tidak mau! Lebih baik aku mati tanpa jejak daripada aku harus mengkambing hitamkan orang yang bahkan aku tidak mengenalnya"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu, hei! Kalian boleh melakukan apa saja ke _namja_ itu buat dia untuk tidak membocorkan hal ini tapi jangan sampai dia mati"

"Bos, bolehkan kami mencicipinya ?dia terlihat lebih cantik daripada _yeoja_ "

"Terserah kalian"

"Siap bos"

Luhan memandang ngeri kearah orang – orang yang menghampirinya dengan raut muka lapar. Luhan berusaha menggerakkan badannya untuk menjauh dari mereka. Tiba – tiba kaki Luhan diseret menuju tengah orang – orang yang telah menunggunya dengan muka mesumnya.

"nggghhnggnh"

"Ada apa cantik? Jangan khawatir kami akan bermain dengan lembut, kau hanya perlu menikmatinya", tanya orang pertama ke Luhan.

"nggghhhngghgnngh", Luhan yang merasa panik dan takut terus berteriak dan menggerak – gerakkan badannya.

*PLAK

"Kau bisa diam tidak! Hei kau buka penutup mulutnya aku ingin mendengarkan desahannya nanti", orang kedua marah lalu menampar pipi Luhan.

Orang ketiga yang berada paling dekat dengan mulut Luhan membuka penutup mulut Luhan dan langsung melumat bibirnya dengan ganas. Luhan berusaha untuk terlihat kuat walaupun dalam hatinya Luhan sudah merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa. Orang ketiga yang melumat bibir Luhan berusaha untuk memasukkan lidahnya tetapi Luhan tetap merapatkan bibirnya. Tiba – tiba celananya ditarik kebawah dan mengekspos bagian bawahnya dengan jelas. Orang pertama meremas penis Luhan dan memijatnya naik turun.

"Akhh nggh", Luhan mengerang dan orang ketiga langsung mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut hangat Luhan. Orang kedua melepas ikatan di pergelangan kaki Luhan dan ikut membuka celananya, Ia menarik kaki Luhan untuk diletakkan di atas pundaknya. Luhan sudah merasakan sesak di dadanya akibat kesulitan untuk mengambil napas, beruntung orang ketiga melepas pagutannya. Belum lama Luhan dapat bernapas tiba – tiba...

"AKKKHHHH...!"

Ada sesuatu yang besar memasuki _rectum_ nya yag sempit. Ternyata orang kedua memasuki dirinya tanpa persiapan apapun. Orang pertama menghentikan aktivitas memijat milik Luhan.

"A...mmppun...leepphaas..ssaaa..kkkkiiiit", Luhan berteriak sambil menangis dengan kencang.

"Diam kau! Hei dongsun tutup mulutnya berisik sekali", orang ketiga berbicara dengan orang kedua yang ternyata bernama Dongsun. Dongsun berjalan menuju kepala Luhan, Ia melepas celananya dan menjambak rambut Luhan. Luhan berteriak kesakitan dan Dongsun mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan miliknya ke dalam mulut hangat Luhan.

" _Blow job_ ", Dongsun memerintah Luhan.

Luhan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya menolak untuk melakukan perintah Dongsun.

"Ck merepotkan", Dongsun langsung menjambak rambut Luhan, Luhan yakin helaian rambutnya ada yang lepas dari akarnya. Dongsun menjambak rambut Luhan dan menggerakkan kepala Luhan maju mundur dengan kasar. Luhan tidak dapat melakukan apa – apa, menangis pun Ia sudah tak sanggup. Sesekali Dongsun memaju mundurkan kepala Luhan terlalu dalam yang membuat miliknya menusuk tenggorokan Luhan. Luhan tidak tahu sudah berapa lama mereka menggunakannya, dia sudah lelah bahkan ia sudah berkali – kali pingsan. Suaranya pun tidak dapat keluar lagi karena mulutnya penuh dengan cairan putih, kental, dan menjijikkan milik mereka. Air matanya telah kering dan tidak dapat dikeluarkan lagi. Badannya tidak dapat digerakkan, terlalu letih setelah dipakai dengan parah dan tidak manusiawi. Mereka meninggalkan Luhan dalam keadaan mengangkang dan tidak tertutup kain sehelai pun.

"Ma..maafkan aku", sayup – sayup Luhan mendengar suara. Luhan menolehkan kepala ke sumber suara dengan susah payah. Ternyata suara tersebut bersumber dari _yeoja_ cantik yang ia coba tolong tadi. _Yeoja_ cantik tersebut juga tampak mengenaskan, kaki dan tangannya masih terikat dengan tali.

"Ma..maafkan aku _seonbae_ "

'ternyata dia adalah juniorku', batin Luhan. Luhan mencoba bangun dan memuntahkan semua cairan putih yang memenuhi mulutnya sesekali ia terbatuk karena cairannya tertelan ke saluran menyeret kakinya untuk menghampiri _yeoja_ tersebut.

" _Gwenchana_ ?"

" _N..ne seonbae_ "

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya disamping _yeoja_ tersebut, ia membuka ikatan tali di tangan dan kaki _yeoja_ tersebut. Setelah ikatan tali terlepas Luhan merebahkan badannya di sebelah _yeoja_ tersebut.

"Aku sangat lelah, kita istirahat dulu dan setelah itu kita akan memikirkan cara bagaimana keluar dari tempat ini"

" _Ne Soenbae_ "

Ternyata Luhan tertidur cukup lama, hingga ia mendengar suara mobil mendekati gudang tersebut. Luhan membuka matanya dan membangunkan juniornya. Saat Luhan dan _yeoja_ tersebut mencoba untuk berdiri dan bersembunyi, pintu gudang terbuka dan nampak orang – orang yang telah melakukan pemerkosaan terhadap Luhan. Tiba – tiba Luhan tidak dapat menggerakkan badannya, ia merasa kesulitan untuk bernapas dan Luhan jatuh karena badannya mendadak lemas. Luhan meracau histeris sendirian.

" _Seonbae_!"

 _Yoeja_ tersebut berusaha menenangkan Luhan, tapi Luhan tetap tidak mendengarkan.

"Ada apa ini hmm", sang ketua membuka mulutnya diakhiri dengan _smirk evil_ nya.

"K...kris tolong _seonbae_ ku ini dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kau dan aku"

"Bagaimana ya, dia sudah terlanjur masuk cukup dalam di masalah ini dan jika kulepaskan, dia pasti akan melaporkan semuanya pada pihak kepolisian. Aku tidak ingin semua rencanaku gagal cantik"

"Kris, kau sungguh kejam !aku sampai saat ini masih bertanya – tanya sebenarnya apa dosa keluargaku kepadamu, kau bahkan sudah dianggap sebagai anak oleh ayahku, aku mencintaimu apa adanya, dan _oppa_ sudah menganggap dirimu sebagai saudara kandungnya sendiri !", _yeoja_ tersebut menangis dengan putus asa.

"Tanyakan saja kepada _Appa_ mu yang telah mengambil semua kebahagiaan dari keluargaku, dan aku juga akan mengambil semua kebahagiaan dari keluargamu dan itu dimulai dari hancurnya dirimu"

"Baiklah kau boleh lakukan apapun padaku, tapi lepaskan _seonbae_ Luhan", _yeoja_ tersebut mengusap air matanya dan pasrah akan hidupnya yang harus berakhir secepat ini.

"Jadi namanya Luhan, baiklah aku akan melepaskannya tapi kau harus menghilang dari dunia ini HAHAHAHAHA"

 _Yeoja_ tersebut di tarik oleh bawahan sang ketua dan dibawa ke dalam mobil. Di dalam gudang tersebut hanya tersisa sang ketua alias Kris dan Luhan. Luhan masih meringkuk dan teriak histeris.

"Maafkan aku Luhan tapi sepertimya kau akan kugunakan sebagai pion dalam menjalankan rencanaku terima kasih karena kau telah datang di saat yang tepat", Kris meninggalkan Luhan di gudang tersebut sendirian.

 **Flash back end**

...

Setelah kejadian itupun yang hanya Luhan ingat hanya kejadian pemerkosaannya saja ia tidak mengingat hal lain termasuk wajah – wajah oarang yang memerkosanya sehingga pihak kepolisian tidak dapat menindak lanjuti kasus tersebut dikarenakan kurangnya bukti. Luhan akhirnya dibawa oleh ibunya pindah ke Jepang. Disana Luhan tidak sekolah di sekolah umum karena Luhan masih takut berinteraksi dengan orang disekitarnya. Hanya dokter, ibunya dan guru home schoolingnya yang dapat berinteraksi dengannya.

...

Luhan duduk termenung lama di pinggir tempat tidur, ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara pintu terbuka hingga..

"Masih hidup juga"

Luhan kaget mendengar suara dingin yang ia sudah tahu siapa pemiliknya itu badannya mendadak membeku tidak dapat digerakkan, Luhan tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara itu.

"Berani sekali tidak menatapku hmm", sang sumber suara berjalan mendekati Luhan.

"Tatap aku saat aku sedang bicara PEMBUNUH!", Sehun tepat berada di depan Luhan tapi Luhan hanya menatap ke arah lantai.

Sehun menekan tulang pipi Luhan dengan keras dan mengangkat kepalanya hingga mata mereka saling menatap.

" _A..ppo_ Sehhun.."

Sehun yang geram mencengkram kedua bahu Luhan dan mendorong jatuh Luhan ke kasur.

" _Appo_ kau bilang !lalu bagaimana dengan Hani yang kau bunuh brengsek dia pasti merasakan sakit beribu –ribu kali dari apa yang kau rasakan", Sehun berteriak sambil menaiki kasur hendak menggagahi Luhan lagi.

"A..ampun Hun, jangan lakukan lagi _jebal_ hiks", Luhan memohon sambil berusaha menjauh dengan berjalan mundur ke belakang.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berkompromi denganmu Luhan", Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan mengangkat paha Luhan hingga _hole_ pinknya terlihat dan dimulai lagi adegan keluar masuknya milik Sehun ke _hole_ sempit Luhan. Antara yang masuk dan yang dimasukkan sama – sama tidak mendapatkan kepuasan batin, yang memasukkan dibutakan oleh dendam hingga dia tidak dapat melihat celah kebenaran sehingga yang dimasukkan hanya merasakan sakit ditubuh dan lebih parah sakit di hati dan mentalnya. Entah sudah berapa ronde mereka melakukannya tapi yang pasti Luhan sudah tidak sanggup lagi, Luhan sudah berkali – kali terkena serangan tapi Sehun tidak menghiraukan sehingga saat Luhan pingsan pun Sehun tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya menggenjot Luhan. Sehun berkali – kali mengeluarkan cairannya didalam _hole_ milik Luhan hingga penuh dan tak terbendung lagi.

Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari _hole_ Luhan. Luhan terkulai di kasur tidak sadarkan diri. Sehun menatap Luhan sebentar lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Sehun menatap ke cermin, pikirannya sedang melayang jauh. Tiba – tiba terbesit di kepalanya apakah benar Luhan biang dari pembunuhan Hani. Setiap Sehun menggagahi Luhan, terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Luhan adalah anak yang polos dan tidak mengetahui apa – apa.

"Akhh", Sehun memukul keras cermin hingga pecah.

'Tidak, jangan percaya dengan mukanya yang pura – pura polos ya Sehun kau telah melakukannya dengan benar pembalasan dendammu adalah hal yang benar'. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatap Luhan yang masih belum sadarkan diri. Sehun berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil tali dan beberapa sex toy. Diikat tangan Luhan ke tiang puncak kasur dan kakinya dilebarkan untuk diikat di ujung kiri dan kanan kasur. Tidak lupa Sehun memasukkan dildo yang dilanjutkan dengan vibrator. Vibratornya ia putar ke volume yang paling kencang. Sehun memasangkan gagball ke mulut Luhan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Luhan, aku akan kembali lagi 5 hari itu juga jika kau masih hidup HAHAHAHAHA", Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan meninggalkan Luhan.

 **TBC**

...


	5. Chapter 5

Summary:

Bagaimanapun juga akan kubalas orang yang telah membunuh Hani. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dan tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi...

...

 **Sebelumnya**

"Sampai jumpa lagi Luhan, aku akan kembali lagi 5 hari itu juga jika kau masih hidup HAHAHAHAHA", Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan meninggalkan Luhan.

Title: Misunderstanding

Rate M

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing HunHan. YAOI

Ch 5

...

 **Ruangan tersembunyi**

Luhan terbangun dari pingsannya, ia menyadari tubuhnya diikat dan ada sesuatu yang bergetar di _hole_ nya. Badannya sesekali menggelinjang akibat getaran yang menyakitkan itu.

'Hiks.. Sehun tolong jangan seperti ini hiks.. aku tidak akan kuat jika seperti ini', Luhan menangis dalam hati.

...

Sudah 2 hari Sehun tidak mengunjungi ruang bawah tanah, Sehun sibuk dengan masalah yang sedang menimpa keluarganya. Ayahnya mengalami kecelakaan dan saat ini masih terbaring koma di ruang _ICU_. Sebelum mengalami kecelakaan ayahnya sempat menghubungi Sehun untuk mengajaknya bertemu dirumah, sepertinya beliau ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting biasanya beliau tidak pernah mengajak bicara Sehun kecuali memang ada sesuatu yang penting. Untuk sesaat Sehun melupakan keberadaan Luhan.

Saat ini Sehun berada di rumah sakit menunggu ayahnya yang belum sadar dari komanya. Sehun beruntung karena ia masih memiliki sahabat yang selalu setia menemaninya di rumah sakit.

"Hun, lebih baik kau pulang untuk istirahat, malam ini biar aku dan Chanyeol yang menjaga _appa_ mu", Kai berujar kepada Sehun karena sudah tidak kuat melihat kondisinya yang berantakan karena sejak ayahnya dibawah kerumah sakit ini tak pernah sekalipun Sehun meninggalkan rumah sakit.

"Tapi Kai..."

"Tidak ada tapi – tapi Hun, kami berjanji jika ada sesuatu pasti langsung menghubungimu", Chanyeol mendorong Sehun untuk bergegas pulang.

Dengan berat hati Sehun melangkahkan kakinya.

"Tolong ya...", Sehun pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

Setelah Sehun tidak terlihat dari pandangan Kai dan Chanyeol mereka kembali masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Yeol, aku dari kemarin tidak melihat Kris dia pergi kemana ya ? apakah dia tidak mengetahui tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa _appa_ nya Sehun ya ?"

"Aku juga sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya Kai tapi tidak bisa, sepertinya dia mematikan _handphone_ nya,tapi Kai aku merasa ada yang aneh dari Kris selama beberapa hari ini tidakkah kau merasakan ada hal yang aneh dari sikap Kris belakangan ini ?"

"Benarkah ?aku tidak merasakan adanya hal yang janggal dari sikap Kris belakangan ini, mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja Yeol"

"Mungkin saja, Kai aku ingin ke kantin rumah sakit dulu, kau duluan saja, kau ingin dibelikan apa ?"

"Tidak usah Yeol terima kasih", Kai masuk ke dalam lift menuju ke kamar _appa_ Sehun.

...

 **Kamar** _ **ICU**_

Di kamar VVIP yang diperuntukkan untuk satu orang terbaring seorang pria yang walaupun sudah tua masih terlihat tampan dan berwibawa, dia adalah presdir Oh yang lebih dikenal sebagai ayahnya Sehun yang dingin diluar tapi sebenarnya beliau adalah orang yang hangat hanya saja beliau tidak dapat menyampaikan rasa kasih sayangnya dengan baik. Tampak pintu kamar tersebut terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda, pemuda tersebut berjalan mendekati presdir Oh dan duduk di kursi sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sangat disayangkan kau harus terbaring disini, padahal aku ingin kau melihat dengan mata kepalamu sendiri kehancuran dari Keluarga Oh kehancuran dari perusahaan yang sudah kau rintis sejak dulu", pemuda tersebut memulai bermonolog karena presdir Oh tidak dapat merespon maupun menjawab perkataan pemuda tersebut meremas tangannya kuat menahan amarah yang sepertinya telah terpendam sejak lama, kemudian ia tersenyum sinis sambil menggertakan giginya.

"Kau pasti sudah mengetahui siapa pelaku sebenarnya dalam kasus yang menimpa putri bungsumu kan, makanya kau menghubungi Sehun tapi sekali lagi sepertinya Tuhan sedang berpihak kepadaku seorang yang telah kau buat menderita diumurnya yang masih sangat muda disaat seharusnya ia mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya bukannya caci maki dan pukulan dari orang yang yang notabene adalah orang tuanya".

"Tapi aku sudah sampai disini tidak mungkin aku mundur sekarang aku hanya ingin memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu terima kasih karena sudah mengangkatku sebagai anak angkatmu, walaupun hal tersebut tidak mengurangi sedikitpun dendamku padamu, selamat tinggal", pemuda tersebut berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan tanpa menolehkan kepalanya ia berjalan dengan langkah ringan seolah apa yang ia pendam telah ia keluarkan.

...

Kai berjalan keluar lift dan melihat Kris memasuki ruang inap Presdir Oh, Kai sampai didepan pintu kamar lalu Ia memegang gagang pintunya dan gerakannya langsung terhenti saat Ia mendengar suara Kris yang dingin di dalam sana. Kai mendengar semua pengakuan Kris kepada Presdir Oh. Kai mematung di depan pintu sampai Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Kris yang hendak keluar dari ruangan Presdir Oh dan langsung bersembunyi di balik meja perawat. Kai lama bersembunyi tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

Pundak Kai tiba – tiba di sentuh oleh seseorang,"Sedang apa kau disini ?"

Kai yang kaget layaknya terkena serangan jantung langsung lemas dan terhuyung jatuh," _Yhaaa_...! kau mengangetkanku Chanyeol, haaah sepertinya nyawaku telah berkurang 10 tahun".

"Aku hanya bertanya sedang apa kau disini dan kau sendiri yang terkaget – kaget", Chanyeol menjawab Kai dengan sinis.

Chanyeol membantu Kai berdiri dan bertanya,"Tadi aku melihat Kris keluar dari lift dia tadi ke sini ?"

Kai terdiam saat Chanyeol bertanya lalu Ia langsung berlari masuk ke dalam ruang Inap Presdir Oh, setelah memastikan tidak terjadi apa – apa dengan Presdir Oh, Kai duduk di sofa yang memang di sediakan di dalam Ruangan tersebut.

"Yeol, kita dalam masalah, Kris adalah dalang dari semuanya aku pinjam handphonemu aku harus menghubungi Sehun segera".

...

 **Rumah Sehun**

Sehun sampai ke rumahnya disambut oleh Kim Ahjumma, pengasuhnya yang telah lama mengabdi di kediaman keluarga Oh.

"Bagaimana keadaan Presdir Oh, Tuan Muda?"

" _Appa_ masih belum sadar _Ahjumma_ "

"Anda harus tetap kuat tuan muda, karena anda hanyalah keluarga satu – satunya yang dimiliki oleh Presdir"

"Iya _Ahjumma_ ", Sehun hendak melanjutkan langkahnya teringat Luhan yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak ia tengok langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke Kim _Ahjumma_.

" _Ahjumma_ , bisakah kau mengantarkan makan malam ke kamarku ? aku belum sempat makan malam di rumah sakit tadi".

"Baik Tuan muda akan saya bawakan".

Sehun melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamarnya, hal pertama yang dilakukan oleh Sehun adalah membersihkan tubuhnya yang tidak pernah mandi semenjak berita _appa_ nya mengalami kecelakaan sampai kepadanya.

Saat Sehun keluar kamar mandi tampak makanan sudah diletakkan di meja nakasnya. Sehun membawa nampan makanan tersebut dan membuka pintu menuju ruang bawah tanahnya, rupanya makanan tersebut hendak Ia berikan ke Luhan. Sehun menyalakan lampu ruang bawah tanah tersebut dan melihat Luhan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan di atas tempat tidur. Luhan tampak lemas, keringat dingin bercucuran di sekujur badannya, dan matanya terlihat sayu dan menatap kosong ke atas langit – langit atap.

Sehun meletakkan nampan makanan di meja nakas sebelah kasur, Lalu Ia menaiki kasur melepaskan semua dildo, vibrator, hingga tali yang mengikat tubuh Luhan. Sehun menatap tubuh lemas Luhan tiba – tiba merasakan sakit di hatinya, matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Sehun memeluk erat tubuh Luhan sambil membisikkan kata – kata maaf kepada Luhan. Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi menyiksa Luhan. Sehun berpikir dapat membalaskan dendam adiknya kepada Luhan dengan memusatkan amarahnya untuk Luhan. Sehun berpikir dapat membuang semua rasa cintanya kepada Luhan dengan menggantinya dengan perasaan dendam, tapi Sehun sudah tidak kuat lagi.

...

 **Flash Back**

"Sehunnie, ayo sini _eomma_ kenalkan dengan anak teman _eomma_ "

Sehun berjalan mendekati _eomma_ nya langsung berhenti dan mematung. Sehun kecil memandang seorang anak yang sama kecilnya dengannya hanya saja Ia terlihat berbeda, matanya yang seperti anak rusa telah memikat hati Sehun kecil dan sejak itu Sehun telah jatuh cinta dengan Luhan. Walaupun sejak saat itu mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi tapi Sehun selalu mengetahui perkembangan dari Luhan, dimulai dari dimana ia bersekolah, dengan siapa ia berteman, hingga kegiatan apa yang yang dilakukannya sehabis bersekolah. Bahkan saat Luhan mengalami masalah Ia selalu membantunya dari belakang seakan – akan Sehun adalah bayangan Luhan

Sehun tidak peduli jika Ia dianggap sebagai _stalker_ , teman – temannya tidak ada yang mengetahui tentang rasa cintanya terhadap Luhan. Saat geng preman yang membunuh Hani tertangkap dan mereka memberitahu bahwa Luhan adalah dalangnya, Sehun mengalami _shock_. Sehun tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang telah didengarnya. Sehun akhirnya menyelidiki kasus tersebut dengan bantuan detektif kepercayaan keluarganya dan semua bukti mengarah ke arah Luhan.

Saat itu Sehun sudah tidak dapat berpikir lagi, perasaannya bercampur aduk menjadi satu. Sehun yang sudah berjanji akan balas dendam kepada dalang dari pembunuhan adiknya tidak dapat menarik kata – katanya kembali. Sehun akhirnya menanamkan rasa dendam ke dalam hatinya dan mengubur dalam – dalam rasa cintanya kepada Luhan.

 **Flash Back End**

...

Luhan mendengar bisikkan kata maaf dari Sehun ikut mengeluarkan air mata dalam diamnya. Luhan tidak dapat menggerakkan badan maupun berbicara, badannya seperti mati rasa dan otaknya menolak untuk menerima rangsang dari sarafnya.

Mereka berdua berpelukan cukup lama hingga mereka berdua tertidur dalam keadaan berpelukkan.

...

"Sial, Sehun tidak dapat dihubungi, sepertinya _handphone_ nya mati".

"Sudah mencoba menghubungi telepon rumahnya ?".

"Sudah, sepertinya mereka semua sudah tidur".

"Sebaiknya kita menghubungi Sehun lagi besok pagi, biarkan Ia beristirahat juga, sekarang kita merangkai kata yang tepat agar Sehun tidak mengamuk kau kan tahu sendiri dia sangat emosional".

" _arasseo_ , kita hubungi Sehun lagi besok".

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sesekali Ia menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Saat Kai menceritakan apa yang Ia dengar tadi Chanyeol kaget dan tidak percaya seorang Kris yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus saudara angkat Sehun karena Presdir Oh telah mengangkatnya menjadi anak, tega melakukan hal seperti itu.

...

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary:

Bagaimanapun juga akan kubalas orang yang telah membunuh Hani. Akan kubuat dia menyesal dan tak sanggup untuk hidup lagi...

...

 **Sebelumnya**

" _arasseo_ , kita hubungi Sehun lagi besok".

Chanyeol hanya menganggukan kepalanya, sesekali Ia menggerakkan kakinya gelisah. Saat Kai menceritakan apa yang Ia dengar tadi Chanyeol kaget dan tidak percaya seorang Kris yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus saudara angkat Sehun karena Presdir Oh telah mengangkatnya menjadi anak, tega melakukan hal seperti itu.

Title: Misunderstanding

Rate M

Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak baku

Pairing HunHan. YAOI

Ch 6

...

 **Ruangan Tersembunyi**

Sehun menggerakan badannya hendak berganti posisi merasa ada yang menindih lengannya akhirnya membuka matanya perlahan, Sehun sangat kaget saat mengetahui yang menindih lengannya adalah Luhan yang sedang tidur pulas sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Sehun. Sehun mengangkat kepala Luhan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya, melepaskan pelukan erat Luhan di perutnya dengan hati – hati agar sang rusa kecil itu tidak bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun berhasil melepaskan diri dari Luhan dan hendak beranjak dari kasur tiba – tiba ada yang menarik kemejanya lemah. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang tampak Luhan sedang memegang kemejanya dan memandan Sehun dengan tatapan setengah ketakutan.

"Ada apa?"

"Se...sehun, a...ku minta maaf jika aku punya salah. Tapi tak bisakah kau melepaskanku? _Appa_ pasti khawatir jika aku tak segera pulang"

Sehun menepis tangan Luhan dengan sedikit kasar lalu meninggalkan Luhan tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya. Luhan hanya dapat menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu,'apakah Sehun yang semalam hanyalah mimpi' pikirnya.

...

Sehun kembali ke kamarnya, Ia sedikit menyesal karena telah menepis tangan Luhan dengan sedikit kasar. Ego Sehun masih belum dapat menerima maaf dari Luhan padahal semalam Ia sudah berjanji untuk tidak membohongi kata hatinya lagi. Sehun mengambil _handphone_ nya yang telah di _charge_ semalaman kaget karena ada banyak panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol. Sehun takut Chanyeol menghubungi karena ada sesuatu dengan _appa_ nya langsung menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Chan, Kau kenapa mengh.."

" _YA_! Darimana saja kau ?aku sudah menghubungimu sejak kemarin malam, tadi pagi kuhubungi pun kau tak mengangkat"

" _Mian_ , aku tak membawa _handphone_ ku Chan, lalu ada apa kau menghubungi ku?"

"Sehun aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi ku minta kau untuk mendengarkan dengan tenang dari awal sampai akhir dan jangan memotong pembicaraanku. Kusarankan kau mendengarkanku sambil duduk dengan tenang"

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap", Sehun duduk dipinggir kasurnya.

"Jadi Sehun kemarin malam setelah mengantar dirimu ke lobby kami kembali ke atas untuk menjaga _appa_ mu, lalu kami melihat seseorang hendak masuk ke dalam ruangan _appa_ mu dan orang tersebut tidak asing dengan kita, tolong jangan memotong pembicaraanku ya. Awalnya kita ingin memanggil orang tersebut, tapi orang tersebut sudah masuk lebih dahulu. Lalu aku dan Kai menyusulnya menuju kamar _appa_ mu, saat kami akan membuka pintu kami mendengar orang tersebut berbicara dan kami langsung membeku ditempat antara syok dan tidak percaya bahwa ia tega melakukan hal tersebut Hun. Orang yang telah merencanakan kecelakaan ayahmu dan yang telah membunuh Hani adalah dia Hun".

"Siapa Chan ?"

"Orang itu adalah Kris, Hun"

Sehun mendengar nama Kris disebutkan oleh Chanyeol langsung terlonjak kaget.

"Maksudmu apa Chan? Tidak mungkin Kris melakukan semua hal itu, Ia bahkan sudah kuanggap sebagai saudara kandungku dan kau sudah lupa Kris lah yang paling terpuruk saat Hani meninggal !"

Hun, lebih baik kau ke rumah sakit sekarang", Kai mengambil alih _handphone_ Chanyeol.

"Baik, aku berangkat sekarang", Sehun langsung berjalan setengah berlari, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, hatinya belum siap menerima kenyataan yang ada. Dan yang paling membuat Sehun terpukul adalah kenapa pelaku sebenarnya harus Kris, dari sekian banyak orang di dunia.

...

 **Rumah Sakit**

Sesampainya Sehun di rumah sakit, Chanyeol langsung mengantar Sehun untuk duduk di sofa. Kai bangun dari duduknya menuju meja untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya,

"Jika kau tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol aku memiliki bukti Hun, kemarin aku meninggalkan _handphone_ ku di meja dalam keadaan masih _record_ suara. Tadi aku berencana ingin membuat rekaman untuk Kyungsoo tapi terhenti untuk mengantar kau sampai ke lobby untuk pulang Hun"

"Dan yang mendengar di balik pintu itu hanya aku, Chanyeol datang terlambat karena Ia pergi ke kantin dulu sebelum ke sini"

Kai menyerahkan _handphone_ miliknya ke Sehun dan Sehun mendengarkan rekaman suara orang yang masuk ke dalam kamar _appa_ nya dan suara tersebut sudah dipastikan adalah suara Kris. Sehun mendadak lemas, Ia merasa sangat bodoh dan selama ini Ia telah percaya dengan orang yang salah. Sehun langsung teringat Luhan, Ia harus menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Luhan. Ia akan meminta maaf kepada Luhan, mengantar Luhan pulang, dan saat Luhan telah memaafkannya, Ia akan sekali lagi mengajaknya berbicara dan mengutarakan perasaannya yang telah lama dipendamnya.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah di rumah, dan bisakah kalian menghubungi Lay _hyung_? Katakan padanya semua yang kalian ketahui dan kirimkan rekaman suara tersebut ke emailnya, aku akan berusaha menghubungi Kris dan menanyakan keberadaannya"

"Siap Hun, kita tidak boleh kalah cepat darinya", Chanyeol menjawab dengan semangat menggebu.

"Terima kasih kalian, sekarang hanya kalian yang dapat kupercaya"

"Iya Hun, kami akan berusaha yang terbaik", Kai menjawab sambil berusaha menyemangati Sehun.

Sehun bergegas untuk kembali kerumahnya, Ia juga terus berusaha untuk menghubungi Kris tapi belum bisa terhubung.

...

 **Ruangan Tersembunyi**

Luhan termenung sendiri, Ia telah memakan makanan dan memakai pakaian yang telah disediakan oleh Sehun. Luhan sudah tidak perlu meminum obatnya lagi, Ia merasa Sehun bukanlah orang yang jahat dan Ia tidak takut lagi dengannnya. Hanya saja Luhan membenci Sehun saat Sehun melakukan hal – hal yang membuatnya sakit baik fisik maupun hatinya, ya Luhan sudah menyukai Sehun. Setiap Sehun menghukumnya, Luhan selalu merasa Sehun melakukannya dengan setengah hati dan selalu terselip rasa sedih di dalamnya. Hal tersebut yang membuat Luhan merasa Sehun adalah orang yang baik dan saat Sehun kemari lagi Ia harus mengajaknya bicara dengan baik – baik.

Luhan berjalan tanpa arah mengelilingi kamar yang hanya berbentuk persegi berulang – ulang hingga akhirnya Ia duduk lagi di atas kasur. Saking merasa jenuhnya Luhan memutuskan untuk mencuci mukanya di kamar mandi. Saat Luhan di kamar mandi terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga. Suara langkah kaki tersebut bukanlah suara langkah kaki yang biasanya Luhan dengar, dan suara langkah kaki tersebut terdengar lebih dari satu orang. Luhan dengan hati – hati berjalan ke dalam _bathtub_ untuk bersembunyi kalah cepat dan terbukalah pintu kamar mandi. Dan benar saja itu bukanlah Sehun.

Luhan diseret keluar oleh dua orang yang menggunakan penutup kepala, badan mereka besar dan memiliki otot yang kekar. Luhan yang pasti bukan tandingan mereka dengan pasrah ditarik keluar dan didudukkan di pinggir tempat tidur. Luhan melihat ada sekitar lima orang berbadan besar termasuk dua orang yang menyeretnya dari kamar mandi dan ada seorang pria membelakanginya.

Pria tersebut membalikkan badannya dan betapa kagetnya Luhan saat melihat wajah pria tersebut, wajah yang sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu, wajah yang selalu membuat Luhan terbangun di malam hari akibat bermimpi buruk, wajah yang membuat Luhan menjadi histeris dan sesak napas saat terlintas di benaknya, dan wajah yang membuatnya harus menjalani pengobatan di Jepang dua tahun yang lalu.

"Halo, Luhan sudah lama tidak berjumpa", pria tersebut tersenyum dan melengkungkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang menurut Luhan adalah sebuah senyuman yang jahat dan palsu. Luhan langsung berusaha untuk berdiri namun kedua bahunya di tahan oleh dua pria berbadan besar di kiri dan kanannya.

"Jangan terburu – buru seperti itu, aku disini hanya ingin membantumu bebas dari Sehun, aku akan membawamu kembali kepada keluargamu Lu"

"A..ku tidak mau menerima bantuan mu, kau yang orang jahat disini dan aku tidak percaya padamu", Luhan menjawab dengan berani, walaupun jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat sepertinya Ia harus meminum obatnya lagi.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengingat kejadian dua tahun yang lalu ya dan Sehun juga sepertinya sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah pelakunya dari dua temannya yang bodoh itu, hmm.. berarti kau tidak dapat kubiarkan tetap disini, dengan menghilangnya dirimu pasti akan membuat hidup Sehun semakin hancur, seret dia ke mobil"

Kris berbalik menuju tangga dengan diikutin Luhan yang diseret paksa oleh anak buah Kris.

...

 **Rumah Sehun**

Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya didepan pintu rumahnya, Ia berjalan terburu – buru karena sudah tak sabar untuk berjumpa dengan rusa kecilnya itu. Saat memasuki kamarnya Sehun terkaget karena pintu menuju ruangan rahasianya telah terbuka. Sehun berlari menuruni tangga dan benar saja Luhan telah menghilang dari ruangan tersebut. Ruangan tersebut tampak tidak berubah seperti saat Ia tinggalkan tadi pagi. Sehun kembali menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dan membuka komputer untuk melihat _cctv_ dari kamar rahasianya itu dan benar saja tampak terlihat ada Kris dan 5 orang berbadan besar menuruni tangga hingga Luhan yang ikut diseret menaiki tangga meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Sehun keluar kamar dan berusaha mencari _Ahjumma_ , Sehun takut terjadi apa – apa dengan wanita tua tersebut dan benar saja sang _ahjumma_ Ia temukan dalam keadaan terikat dikamarnya. Sehun melepaskan ikatan di badan sang _ahjumma_ dan menanyakan keadaan sang _ahjumma_.

"saya tidak apa – apa Sehun, tapi aku melihat ada seorang anak laki – laki dibawa paksa dari kamar tuan Sehun dan aku tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa yang dibawa paksa"

"Tidak apa – apa _ahjumma_ , yang penting _ahjumma_ baik – baik saja"

"Iya tuan Sehun"

Saat Sehun berdiri hendak meninggalkan kamar sang _ahjumma_ , Sehun ditahan tangannya dan...

"Tuan Sehun, saya baru ingat selain anak laki – laki, Tuan Kris juga dibawa oleh mereka. Bagaimana ini apakah saya perlu melaporkan ke pihak kepolisian?"

Sudah kuduga, batin Sehun.

"Tidak perlu _ahjumma_ , jika kita melaporkan ke pihak kepolisian berita akan tersebar dan akan berdampak ke perusahaan _appa_ , aku akan menghubungi pihak keamanan perusahaan saja dan jangan sampai berita ini tersebar ke luar _ne ahjumma_ "

"Baik tuan Sehun, saya akan tutup mulut akan peristiwa ini dan semoga tuan Kris dan anak laki – laki itu baik – baik saja", _ahjumma_ melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Sehun dan Sehun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berlalu meninggalkan kamar sang _ahjumma_.

...

Sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi di daerah yang jauh dari Seoul, mobil tersebut mulai memasuki daerah hutan yang sepi dan tidak ada pemukiman penduduk sepanjang jalan yang terlintas. Di dalam mobil tersebut terdapat Luhan yang ditidurkan kursi belakang dalam keadaan terikat kaki dan tangannya, di kursi tengah ada Kris dan anak buahnya, seingat Luhan anak buah yang ikut dalam mobil tersebut berjumlah 3 orang.

"Kau.. akan membawa diriku kemana ?"

Kris tersenyum dengan sinisnya dan menjawab,"Ketempat dimana Sehun tak akan dapat menemukanmu kecil"

"Hiks.. tak b..isakahh kau melepaskanku? Aku tak ada hubungannya dengan masalah kalian, aku ingin pulang", Luhan mulai menitikkan air mata, sepertinya Ia sudah lelah dengan segala yang telah terjadi kepadanya.

"Kau tentu saja ada hubungannya dengan masalah kami rusa kecil, pertama kau adalah saksi dari apa yang telah kuperbuat kepada adik Sehun, dan kedua kau adalah cinta pertama dan sepertinya sampai saat ini pun Sehun masih mencintaimu"

"A..apa!", Luhan yang kaget mendengar jawaban dari Kris langsung berhenti menangis, seorang Sehun mencintainya adalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak aku tidak peduli, karena kau juga tidak akan pernah bersatu dengan Sehun, begitu kita sampai ke gudang, kau akan langsung ku jual ke investor terbesarku dan kau akan menjadi budak seumur hidupmu", Kris menjawab dengan dingin dan diakhiri dengan tawa yang cukup mengerikan yang membuat aura dingin mengudara di dalam mobil tersebut.

Luhan mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Kris langsung merasakan gemetar dan keringat dingin ditubuhnya, Ia hanya dapat berdoa semoga ada yang cepat menyelamatkannya siapapun itu.

...

 **Rumah Luhan**

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Maafkan saya _Ahjussi_ , saya yang men..."

'BUGH'

Sehun dipukul oleh Suho hingga tersungkur jatuh kebelakang.

"Kau bisa – bisanya melakukan hal tersebut kepada anakku, apa salahnya ya Tuhan", Suho berteriak dan ingin menghajar Sehun lagi, namun di tahan oleh Tao yang juga sudah menangis.

"Maafkan saya _Ahjussi_ , saya baru mengetahui akar dari semua masalah ini, saya datang kemari untuk meminta bantuan _Ahjussi_ untuk menangkap akar dari semua masalah ini yang juga merupakan orang yang membawa lari Luhan sekarang"

"Setelah Luhan kembali ke tangan kami, kami ingin kau bertanggung jawab atas apa yang telah kau lakukan kepada anak kami, Sehun", Tao akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mengalami _shock_ sebelumnnya.

" _Ne_ _Ahjumma_ , saya akan bertanggung jawab kepada Luhan, karena Luhan akan menjadi istri dan ibu dari anak masa depan saya nanti", Sehun menjawab dengan tegas, tidak tampak keraguan dimatanya.

Tao yang mendengar jawaban dari Sehun, akhirnya dapat tenang, ternyata anak itu mencintai anakku batinnya.

"Aku masih belum dapat merestuimu sebelum anakku ditemukan Sehun, ayo ikut aku saatnya kita beraksi", Suho bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya menuju ke ruang pribadinya.

...

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

"Aku masih belum dapat merestuimu sebelum anakku ditemukan Sehun, ayo ikut aku saatnya kita beraksi", Suho bangkit dari kursi kebesarannya menuju ke ruang pribadinya.

...

Title: Misunderstanding

Rate M

Pairing HunHan. YAOI

Kim Suho/ JunMyeon – ayah Luhan

Tao – ibu Luhan

Oh Sehun

Kim Luhan

Kim Kris

Ch 7

...

 **Rumah Luhan**

"Sekarang kita lihat kamera pengawas didaerah rumahmu, pasti mobil yang membawa Luhan tertangkap oleh kamera pengawas itu", Suho sibuk memberikan perintah kepada Sehun yang bertugas di depan layar komputer.

"Ini _ahjussi_! Tidak salah lagi ini mobil yang dilihat oleh _ahjumma_ dirumahku"

"Okay, catat nomor plat mobilnya, sekarang aku akan menghubungi anak buahku, kita tidak akan bermain bersih disini. Siapapun yang berani mengusik kehidupan keluarga Kim JunMyeon akan menerima ganjarannya"

"Baik _ahjussi_ ", dalam hati Sehun berdebar – debar takut Ia juga akan mendapat ganjarannya karena telah menculik anak tercinta dari seorang Kim JunMyeon.

Tidak sampai 5 menit, anak buah Suho sudah berhasil melacak keberadaan mobil yang membawa Luhan. Menurut anak buah Suho, mobil tersebut sedang berada di daerah Wonju. Suho langsung menitahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari lokasi persembunyian Kris dan komplotannya.

"Kau Oh Sehun benar?"

"Benar _ahjussi_ "

"Aku akan menanyakan satu hal kepadamu, apakah kau menyukai anakku?"

Sehun terdiam, Ia ingin langsung menjawab dengan tegas bahwa Ia sangat menyukai Luhan, tapi Ia merasa tidak pantas setelah apa yang telah dilakukannya terhadap Luhan.

"Apakah pertanyaanku sangat sulit hingga kau tidak bisa menjawabnya?"

" _Ani_ , _ahjussi_ aku sangat menyukai Luhan, anak _ahjussi_. Hanya saja aku merasa tidak pantas lagi untuk menyukai Luhan setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat kepadanya", Sehun tertunduk malu dan juga sedih.

"Baiklah jawabanmu sudah cukup bagiku, kau akan kumaafkan dan akan kurestui hubungan kalian saat Luhan berhasil kita selamatkan nanti".

"Tapi _ahjussi_ , Luhan pasti akan sangat membenciku dan tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku"

"Tidak Sehun, Luhan sebenarnya menyukaimu hanya saja mungkin dia sudah melupakannya. Aku yang paling mengetahui tentang anakku satu – satunya itu", tiba – tiba Tao mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Benarkah itu, _ahjumma_?", ada sebersit harapan dibalik pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan.

"Iya Sehun, _ahjumma_ mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Jemputlah anakku dan beri dia kebahagian, karena hanya dirimu yang Ia cari selama ini".

"Siap _ahjumma_ ", Sehun semakin bersemangat untuk menyelamatkan Luhan.

Tidak lama kemudian, anak buah Suho sudah memberi kabar tempat persembunyian dan transaksi apa yang akan dilakukan disana.

"Bagaimana, apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasi lagi?", Suho mengangkat telepon dari anak buahnya.

"Siap Tuan, sepertinya akan dilakukan transaksi perdangan budak disana, saya mendapatkan informasi bahwa _buyer_ nya adalah seorang mafia perdangan manusia untuk dijadikan budak".

"Siapa saja korban di dalam tempat itu?".

"Korban yang ada hanya Luhan saja Tuan, maafkan saya".

"Sialan, berani – beraninya mereka mentransaksikan anakku. Kalian sudah berada dimana cepat sergap tempat itu! Jangan masuk kedalam sebelum aku sampai kesana, akan kuhabisi dalangnya dengan tanganku sendiri".

"Baik Tuan, kami sudah sampai perbatasan Wonju sebentar lagi kami sampai ke lokasi persembunyian mereka".

"Bagus, aku akan berangkat sekarang", Suho langsung menutup teleponnya. Ia langsung berdiri dengan ekspresi marah yang sangat amat besar.

"Sehun, kau ikut aku! Mereka ingin menjual Luhan, kita harus cepat sampai kesana".

Tao yang mendengar perkataannya, langsung lemas dan menangis. Sehun langsung berdiri mengikuti Suho keluar dari rumah Luhan. Tiba – tiba ada yang menggengam tangan Sehun, "Tolong bawa Luhan pulang, Sehun"

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tangannya dan ternyata Tao _ahjumma_ yang menggenggam tangan Sehun.

"Pasti _ahjumma_ ", Sehun menjawab dengan tegas dan yakin.

...

 **Suatu gudang tersembunyi di daerah Wonju**

Luhan membuka perlahan matanya, Ia sudah tidak di dalam mobil lagi rupanya. Mulutnya masih dilakban rapat, tangannya diikat menyilang dibelakang tiang, dan kedua kakinya diikat menjadi satu. Luhan menilai keadaan di dalam gudang tersebut. Sepertinya gudang tersebut merupakan _basecamp_ mereka. Di dalam gudang tersebut terdapat meja cukup besar di tengah – tengah gudang, terdapat sofa dan juga televisi di sudut gudang.

"Kau sudah bangun Luhan"

Luhan bergidik mendengar namanya dipanggil, tiba – tiba napasnya memburu, Luhan lupa caranya bernapas.

"Wah, tenang – tenang aku tidak akan melakukan apapun, bernapaslah pelan – pelan aku tidak ingin barang daganganku mati sebelum sampai ke buyernya", Tidak lama Kris meninggalkan Luhan lagi.

Luhan menitikkan air matanya, Ia berhasil menormalkan frekuensi napasnya. Luhan merasakan takut yang amat sangat. Tiba – tiba wajah Sehun terbesit di pikirannya, Ia merindukan Sehun. Walaupun Sehun telah melakukan hal yang jahat kepada Luhan, Luhan tetap merindukannya. Luhan merasakan debaran setelah wajah Sehun terbesit di dalam pikirannya, Luhan menyukai Sehun. Luhan takut tidak akan bisa melihat wajah Sehun lagi. Belum saatnya untuk menyerah batin Luhan. Ia menggerakkan tangannya berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali ditangannya. Matanya mengawasi gerak – gerik orang – orang di dalam gudang tersebut.

...

Butuh waktu 8 jam perjalanan menuju daerah Wonju dari Seoul, mobil yang dikendarai Suho dan Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Mereka berdua berdoa supaya mereka tidak terlambat. Tidak sampai 5 jam mereka ternyata sudah sampai gudang yang telah di informasikan. Kedatangan mereka telah di sambut oleh anak buah Suho yang jumlahnya cukup banyak. Sehun sempat berpikir bahwa Suho cukup melebih – lebihkan untuk membawa anak buah yang banyak ini, karena lawan mereka hanya Kris dengan anak buahnya yang notabene adalah preman – preman kelas teri.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan informasi siapa nama _buyer_ yang akan membeli Luhan anakku?"

"Dari salah satu preman yang berhasil kami tangkap, _buyer_ nya adalah Mino dari klan Tanaka, Tuan"

"Lawan yang cukup sulit, lebih baik kita menyelamatkan Luhan sebelum sang _buyer_ datang, aku tidak ingin tidak ingin membuang keringatku secara Cuma – duma dengan melawan mereka, kapan transaksinya akan dilaksanakan?".

"Transaksinya sedang dilakukan Tuan".

"Apa! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi, ayo kita kepung mereka sekarang!".

Suho, Sehun, dan anak buah Suho bergegas menuju gudang tempat dilakukannya transaksi antara Kris dengan mafia Jepang Mino.

"Tidak ada jalan lagi kita masuk melalui pintu depan, Sehun kau langsung menuju ke tempat Luhan dan bawa dia ke mobil, kau dan Luhan tunggu saja di mobil biar _ahjussi_ dan anak buah _ahjussi_ yang menyelesaikannya".

"Baik _ahjussi_ ", Sehun menggangguk tanda mengerti, Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah Luhan lagi.

... **Di dalam Gudang**

"Kris, to..long lepaskan aku", Luhan memohon dengan lirih, akibat ulahnya yang berhasil melepaskan ikatan di tiang, Kris marah besar dan sekarang Ia dipindahkan ke tiang tengah gudang dan diikat menggantung di atas, kakinya tidak dapat menapaki bumi dan dibuat melebar oleh Kris, untungnya ada kursi pendek di masing – masing kakinya sehingga Ia tidak benar – benar melayang. Luhan di kelilingi oleh tirai yang menutupinya sementara Kris masih sibuk mempersiapkan pertunjukannya dimana Luhan sebagai bintang utamanya. Luhan hendak dijadikan tontonan semua orang yang berada di dalam gudang tersebut, terutama sang _buyer_.

"Tidak bisa Luhan, _buyer_ yang membelimu sudah datang dan kau akan memberikan pertunjukkan yang menarik sehingga Ia tidak menyesal telah membelimu. Hahaha", Kris menjawab Luhan dengan diakhiri oleh tawanya yang jahat sementara tangannya masih sibuk diantara selangkangan Luhan. Luhan tidak bisa melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Kris karena didalam tirai itu cukup gelap dan tidak ada cahaya yang menyelinap masuk. Tiba – tiba Luhan merasakan ada yang menyentuh bagian bawahnya, lebih tepatnya ada yang menyentuh _butt_ nya.

"Kris, apa yang sedang kau lakukan ?tolong turunkan aku, aku berjanji tidak akan macam – macam lagi", Luhan mulai terisak, kedua matanya mulai memproduksi bulir – bulir air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. Sepertinya Luhan sudah mengetahui rencana Kris, dan Luhan menjadi ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku Luhannie, anggap saja ini sebagai ucapan perpisahankanku kepadamu yang akan dibawa jauh ke negara orang, nah sudah selesai".

Setelah itu Kris agak menjauh dari tubuh Luhan dan saat itulah Luhan mengintip ke kutub bawahnya dan benar saja di antara selangkangannya terdapat dildo bergetar yang diikat dengan suatu tongkat yang berdiri, dimana ujung dildonya telah menempel dengan kulit Luhan.

"Ah, hampir saja aku lupa, jika tidak diikat akan menjadi kurang menarik", Kris maju lagi ke arah Luhan dengan membawa tali simpul sepanjang tali sepatu dan mengikatkan tali tersebut di penis pangkal penis Luhan, untuk mencegah Luhan ereksi. Luhan yang penisnya terikat dengan kuat menjadi tidak nyaman. Setelah mengikat penis Luhan, Kris pergi keluar balik tirai meninggalkan Luhan sendirian yang sedang menangis dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku karena telah membuatmu menunggu Mr. Tanaka".

" _Daijobu_ , katanya kau sedang menyiapkan suatu pertunjukkan dengan calon mainanku, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmatinya".

Kris hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan dari sang mafia. Tidak ingin membuat _buyer_ nya menanti terlalu lama, Kris menekan tombol di _remote_ yang Ia pegang dan terdengar erangan rintihan dibalik tirai.

"Suaranya _sexy_ sekali", komentar Mr. Tanaka. Sepertinya Ia menyukai calon mainan barunya itu.

Anak buah Kris menarik jatuh tirainya dan tampaklah Luhan yang tidak mengenakan pakaian sehelai pun, tangannya di borgol ke atas secara terpisah, kakinya dibuat melebar berpijakkan kursi pendek, dan yang paling kejamnya adalah di antara selangkangan Luhan terdapat dildo bergetar yang ujungnya telah menyentuh lubang anus Luhan, membuat Luhan sesekali mengerang karena getarannya.

"Tarik kursi pendeknya menjauh, agar Ia semakin tidak dapat berpijak", Kris memerintahkan anak buahnya. Semakin kursinya di jauhkan Luhan semakin mengangkang dan otomatis badannya semakin turun kebawah.

"Baik Tuan", anak buah Kris menarik kursi pendek tempat Luhan berpijak menjauhi Luhan sehingga Luhan semakin turun kebawah. Luhan semakin merintih saat dildo yang bergetar itu semakin masuk ke dalam lubangnya.

"Ahkkh, am..pun shh", Luhan merintih memohon lagi.

"Astaga, aku langsung terangsang mendengar rintihannya, ambil saja semua kursinya aku sudah tidak sabar lagi", Mr. Tanaka sepertinya sudah sangat tidak sabar xixixixi.

Anak buah Kris langsung menindak lanjuti apa yang diperintahkan Mr. Tanaka, mereka menyingkirkan kursi pendek tempat Luhan berpijak dan badan Luhan langsung terjatuh menggantung ke bawah.

" _Aan...Andwaee.._ AKKKHH", Luhan berteriak karena merasakan benda tumpul yang bergetar itu melesak masuk dan menusuk bagian prostatnya dan itu sangat sakit bagi Luhan. Tapi tidak bagi orang – orang di gudang tersebut, saat Luhan berteriak mengerang kesakitan mereka malah tertawa gembira dengan muka lapar menahan hawa nafsu. Luhan berusaha mengangkat badannya dengan cara menarik borgol yang mengikat dirinya walaupun sulit tapi Ia dapat mengangkat badannya sedikit sehingga si dildo tidak menusuk terlalu dalam ke dalam anusnya.

"No..no..no, kau tidak boleh bermain curang anak kecil", Mr. Tanaka berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Luhan diikat.

"Bolehkah aku bermain dengannya?", Mr. Tanaka bertanya kepada Kris.

"Tentu saja Mr, He is all yours now".

Mr. Tanaka tertawa dan melanjutkan jalannya menuju Luhan, Ia berhenti tepat di depan Luhan. Mr. Tanaka memandangi Luhan yang berusaha memanjat setinggi – tingginya yang Ia mampu. Tiba – tiba kedua tangan Mr. Tanaka memegang pundak Luhan dan mendorong Luhan turun kebawah dan suara teriakan pun terdengar lagi. Mr. Tanaka cukup lama menahan pundak Luhan, dan yang pundaknya dipegang pun tidak dapat berbuat banyak selain menangis, merintih, dan memohon.

...

 **Di Luar Gudang**

Suho, Sehun, dan anak buah Suho sudah sampai di depan pintu gudang. Mereka berpencar mengelilingi gudang untuk menghabisi penjaga yang berada di luar dengan hati – hati agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan dari dalam. Tiba – tiba terdengar teriakan Luhan dari dalam.

"Ahkkh, am..pun shh"

Sehun yang mendengar suara teriakan Luhan langsung mencari jendela yang dapat melihat kedalam. Sehun mengintip ke dalam gudang untuk melihat ada apa yang sedang terjadi dan kenapa Luhannya berteriak kesakitan. Sehun terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya melalui jendela. Sehun sudah tidak dapat menahan emosinya melihat Luhan dilecehkan dan dipermalukan di depan orang banyak seperti itu. Sehun langsung berlari menuju pintu depan, Ia ingin sekali menghajar orang – orang yang menertawakan Luhan yang menganggap apa yang Luhan terima sebagai hal yang lucu dan pantas untuk di tertawakan. Tangan Sehun sudah menggapai gagang pintu dan siap untuk membukanya, tapi ada tangan lain yang mencegah. Sehun menjadi bertambah marah dan lansung menolehkan kepala menuju pemilik tangan yang mencegahnya itu. Ternyata yang mencegahnya adalah Suho _ahjussi_ , _appa_ Luhan.

" _Ahjussi_ , aku sudah tidak kuat lagi melihat Luhan tersiksa biarkan aku menyelamatkannya".

"Jangan terlalu gegabah bodoh, entah kenapa aku harus membawamu ikut serta tadi jika tahu kau akan berbuat seperti ini"

"Tapi.."

"Diam dan dengarkan AKU! Aku tahu kau marah terhadap mereka yang menyiksa Luhan seperti itu. Aku yang sebagai _appa_ nya pun juga sangat marah, tapi kita harus tetap menggunakan otak. Apakah kau mau kita gagal menyelamatkan Luhan akibat sifatmu yang barbar ini?"

Sehun termenung, apa yang Suho _ahjussi_ katakan masuk diakal semua, akhirnya Ia menjadi sedikit lebih tenang. Suho melihat tingkah Sehun tersenyum, ternyata anaknya benar – benar dicintai oleh bocah ini.

"Nah karena kau sudah tenang kita jalankan rencana kita"

...

Sementara itu di dalam gudang, Luhan sedang dipermainkan oleh Mr. Tanaka. Setelah bahunya ditahan yang membuat Luhan harus menahan rasa sakit karena _hole_ nya dikoyak – koyak oleh dildo yang bergetar, sekarang penisnya yang harus merasakan sakit akibat di _massage_ naik turun secara cepat dan kasar oleh Mr. Tanaka. Akibat dari penisnya yang tidak bisa ereksi, Luhan hanya bisa menggelinjang lemas tergantung disana. Sudah berkali – kali Ia merintih memohon untuk di turunkan tapi tidak didengarkan oleh mereka. Mereka yang berada di dalam gudang semakin menikmati apabila Luhan semakin tersiksa. Luhan sudah tidak menangis lagi, berontak pun Ia sudah tidak sanggup. Luhan hanya diam menggantung, Ia sudah pasrah, tidak peduli dengan _hole_ nya yang terkoyak habis oleh dildo yang bergetar itu dan penisnya yang di _massage_ dengan frekuensi cepat.

Dari luar gudang terdengar suara tembakan yang tidak disadari oleh orang – orang didalam kecuali Luhan. Dikondisinya yang setengah sadar itu, Ia masih bisa mendengar suara – suara dari luar gudang. Tiba – tiba Luhan mendengar suara teriakan dari luar, suara teriakan yang seperti Luhan kenal siapa pemiliknya. Suara yang sangat dirindukan oleh Luhan, walaupun sang pemilik suara itu telah berbuat jahat kepadanya, Ia tetap mencintainya.

"Se...hun", Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun di bawah alam sadarnya.

"Hmmmm, padahal kau sedang bermain bersamaku, berani – beraninya kau menggumamkan nama _namja_ lain Luhan", Mr. Kanata terlihat tersinggung akibat Luhan menggumamkan nama Sehun. Mr. Kanata yang kesal kepada Luhan, menjepit penis Luhan dengan erat menggunakan tangannya. Luhan yang awalnya ingin memejamkan mata karena sudah tidak sanggup lagi, langsung terangsang otaknya oleh nyeri yang diakibatkan dari penisnya yang dijebit secara tidak manusiawi.

"AKKKHH...to..long, Sehun tolong akuu", Luhan terus meracau di alam bawah sadanrnya yang membuat kesabaran dari Mr. Tanaka habis. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menjepit penis Luhan. Setelah itu Mr. Tanaka melepas ikat pinggangnya dan kemudian di cambuklah Luhan dengan menggunakan ikat pinggangnya tersebut.

"Akkh, sak..kit ampun"

 _CTAR CTAR CTAR_

"Am..pun, hah hah, tolong lepaskan aku", Luhan mulai merasakan sesak napas.

Tiba – tiba terdengar bunyi debuman keras dari pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar. Semua orang di gudang tersebut menolehkan kepalanya menuju ke sumber suara yang berisik dan mengganggu acara menyiksa Luhan, semua orang termasuk Luhan ikut melihat siapa gerangan orang yang berani mendobrak pintu secara kasar. Disitulah mata mereka bertemu, Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan mata cukup lama seakan waktu berhenti berputar. Sehun setelah mendobrak pintu langsung terdiam mematung disana, sementara yang lainnya telah masuk dan menyerang para penjahat.

Luhan menatap Sehun cukup lama, aliran air mata turun dari pusatnya. Luhan menangis lega untuk pertama kalinya, Ia senang karena _namja_ yang cintai datang menolongnya. Akal sehat Sehun akhirnya kembali juga, Ia langsung menyelinap dengan hati – hati melalui pinggir menuju ke tempat Luhan. Sehun akhirnya sampai ketempat Luhan, diangkatnya tubuh kecil itu. Sehun menyingkirkan dildo dari daerah selangkangan Luhan, kini Luhan hanya bergelantung lemas.

"Kau tidak apa – apa Luhan?"

Luhan yang sudah lemas dan tidak sanggup berbicara hanya menangis dan menganggukkan kepala bertanda bahwa Ia baik – baik saja.

"Sialan, apa yang kalian lakukan kepadamu. Sebentar aku akan menurunkan dirimu dulu", Sehun medorong meja yang tidak begitu jauh darinya agar Ia sampai ke atas kepala Luhan untuk memotong tali yang terikat di tangannya. Sehun berhasil memotong tali yang terikat di tangan Luhan. Luhan langsung jatuh terduduk di lantai gudang. Sehun langsung turun dari meja dan melepas jaketnya untuk menutupi tubuh Luhan yang tidak tertutup oleh sehelai benang pun.

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

Luhan hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sehun semakin tidak tega melihat tubuh Luhan yang bergetar menahan isak tangisnya yang tidak juga berhenti. Akhirnya Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan ala bridal dan membawanya keluar dari kekacauan itu. Mereka berdua berhasil keluar dari gudang dan terus berlari menuju mobil, lebih tepatnya Sehun yang terus berlari. Sehun sampai di mobil langsung mendudukkan Luhan di kursi belakang, lalu berpindah ke depan untuk menyalakan pemanas mobil untuk menghangatkan tubuh Luhan. Sehun keluar mobil hendak berpindah lagi ke belakang untuk menemani Luhan. Saat tangannya menggenggam gagang pintu mobil, tiba – tiba ada sesuatu di tempelkan kepalanya. Sehun melirikkan matanya dan terkejut, orang yang menodongkan pistol ke kepala Sehun adalah Kris.

"Bawa Luhan keluar", Kris memberikan perintah ke Sehun

"Tidak mau"

"Jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku, akan ku tekan pelatuk ini dan kau pasti akan langsung mati di tempat Sehun"

"Coba saja jika kau berani", Sehun bukannya menuruti perintah Kris malah menantangnya balik.

Saat mereka sibuk beradu mulut Luhan membuka pintunya dan Ia keluar dari mobil dari sisi sebelah tempat Sehun, Luhan sudah tidak menangis dan tampak lebih kuat dibandingkan sebelumnya. Rupanya Sehun tidak disengaja sudah membuka pintu mobilnya saat di todong dengan pistol sehingga Luhan bisa mendengar semua percakapan antara Sehun dan Kris.

"Bagus sekali Luhan, sekarang kemarilah maka aku tidak akan menyakiti Sehunmu".

Luhan berjalan menuju Kris dengan langkah yang berat dan menunduk.

" _Andwaee_ , Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil sekarang juga. Aku tidak apa – apa sungguh", tapi yang dipanggil masih tetap melanjutkan langkah beratnya menuju Kris. Luhan sebenarnya ingin menuruti perkataan Sehun saja, tapi jika Ia menuruti perkataan Sehun maka Kris akan menembaknya. Luhan belum siap jika Sehun meninggalkan dirinya dari dunia ini.

Kris melangkah menjauhi Sehun dan berjalan menuju Luhan sambil terus mengarahkan pistolnya ke Sehun. Luhan akhirnya berada di tangan Kris lagi. Tangan kiri Kris merangkul Luhan sedangkan tangan kanannya masih menodongkan pistol ke arah Sehun.

"Kris tolong lepaskan Luhan, jika kau ada masalah dengan keluargaku lebih baik kita selesaikan sekarang tapi hanya kau dan aku"

"Tidak bisa Sehun, Luhan adalah saksi kematian adikmu dia melihat semuanya dan tentu saja dia tidak dapat kubiarkan bebas berkeliaran kan, walaupun aku sempat bersyukur Ia mengalami _transient global amnesia_ yang membuat Ia tidak dapat mengingat kejadian itu yang Ia ingat hanyalah Ia sebagai korban pemerkosaan oleh sekelompok preman. Hahahahha", Luhan terkejut mendengar perkataan Kris. Ia sebagai saksi dari pembunuhan adiknya Sehun, seketika itu juga Ia merasa tidak berguna bagi Sehun. Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan memandang Kris sebentar lalu Ia menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat mengambil pistol yang berada di tangan Kris. Terdengar suara tembakkan, kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat.

"LUHAN!", Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan yang terjatuh akibat tertembak oleh pistol Kris.

Kris menjatuhkan pistolnya ke bawah siap melarikan diri dihadang oleh polisi yaitu Kim Jae Joong yang baru saja tiba, Kris berhasil ditangkap.

...

 **1 Bulan kemudian**

"Kau bisa berjalan sendiri?"

"Tentu saja bisa, kau meragukanku? Sudah cukup aku di kurung selama 1 bulan di rumah sakit dengan pengawasan yang sangat ketat itu, orang – orang pasti mengira aku adalah orang penting"

"Tentu saja kau orang penting Luhan, kau orang terpenting dalam hidupku sekarang Luhan dan tentu saja anak kita yang sedang kau kandung juga".Luhan tersenyum dan meremas tangan Sehun yang menggandeng tangannya dengan _gentle_ itu. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan keluar rumah sakit pulang menuju rumah mereka.

...

Sudah 1 bulan semenjak peristiwa di Wonju itu. Tidak lama setelah Luhan tertembak, polisi datang dan menangkap Kris dan komplotannya. Mr. Tanaka terbunuh dalam peristiwa itu, _ani_ lebih tepatnya Ia dibunuh oleh Suho sebagai balas dendam atas perlakuannya terhadap Luhan. Suho, _appa_ Luhan tidak mendapat luka dalam peristiwa itu begitupun juga Sehun. Setelah 2 hari tidak sadarkan diri Luhan akhirnya terbangun dengan orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah Sehun yang terus mengenggam tangannya selama Ia tidur. Seminggu setelah Luhan sadar, Ia ingin pulang ke rumah namun ditentang oleh Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya. Mereka tidak mau memberikan alasan kenapa Luhan tidak boleh pulang. Setelah merajuk dan menolak untuk makan, Sehun menyerah dan mengatakan alasan Luhan tidak boleh pulang adalah karena Ia hamil dan lebih baik Ia berada di rumah sakit untuk mendapatkan perawatan yang lebih baik. Sehun juga mengatakan bahwa Ia takut Luhan akan _stress_ jika tahu bahwa Ia hamil anak Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku senang, karena aku hamil anak dari orang yang kucintai", perkataan Luhan membuat Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung berdiri kaget, dipeluknya Luhan dengan erat betapa bahagianya Sehun.

Keesokan harinya Sehun datang dengan _appa_ nya yang telah keluar dari rumah sakit. _Appa_ Sehun juga tampaknya sudah sehat lagi walaupun Ia harus melakukan fisioterapi untuk mengembalikan fungsi kedua tangannya. Teryata tujuan Sehun dan _appa_ nya datang ke sana adalah untuk melamar Luhan. Tanpa perlu berpikir lama Luhan langsung mengiyakan ajakan menikah dari Sehun. Minggu ketiga di rumah sakit mereka melangsungkan pernikahan secara sederhana di dalam kamar rawat Luhan. Sehun beralasan bahwa Ia sudah tidak kuat menunggu Luhan keluar dari rumah sakit, Ia ingin segera mengikat Luhan agar saat keluar dari rumah sakit Luhan dapat langsung pulang ke rumah Sehun.

Kris yang diperiksa oleh polisi mengamuk dan menusukkan ujung pulpen yang tajam ke wajah polisi yang memeriksanya. Kris akhirnya di periksa oleh dokter spesialis kejiwaan dan didiagnosis menderita BPD ( _Borderline Personality Disorder_ ) yang membuat Kris harus di tahan di rumah sakit jiwa dalam pengawasan.

...

 **THE END**

Sebelumnya aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih sama yang udah baca, review, dan nungguin aku update. Maafin banget karena baru update setelah sekian lama, berhubung lagi padat juga kuliahnya dan lagi stack banget bingung mau diapain ceritanya makanya terhenti gitu aja.

Akhirnya ff pertama ku tamat hhe.. pokoknya terima kasih yang sangat amat banyak karena telah membaca ff ku yang masih banyak banget kesalahannya dan aku juga minta maaf kepada Luhan karena di ceritaku dia tersiksa sekali :(( membuatku menjadi tak enak dibuatnya /plak.

Sampai jumpa di ff selanjutnyaa, btw insyaAllah ff ini ada oneshot buat nyeritain after bahagianya tapi belum tau kapan dan akan terpisah dari judul ini.

Intinya terima kasih dan minta maaf hhe (apaansih runa -_-)


End file.
